Loveless Datura
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: Et si, dumbledore c'était plenter? Et si, l'enfant potter n'en etait pas un? Et si, hellsing avait un raport avec l'existence de l'enfant du sanguinair dracula aujourd'hui connue comme l'infame alucard? avec des" et si" on va loin, mais es-que tout le monde survivra au voyage.../ nouvelle histoire pour fêter l'auteur
1. Chapter 1

_hello~ bon, je fait court, je suis pas doué en francais fact mes histoire on pleind de faute si vous n'aimez pas ca au point d'etre incapable de lire des qu'il y as une fautes bien, tourner les talon maintenent, pour les autres bonne histoire. si vous m'ecriver j'exige que vos mesage ai un raport avec l'histoire en soit et non son ecriture ok? jaccept de me faire parler de lecriture que si vous voulez m'aider a coriger. j'ai finis alors sur ce, ciao~_

* * *

1550, Roumanie, Valachie, palais royal délabré.

\- sir Dracula, s'il vous plait nous requérons votre participation à nos travaux! Disait le gratte papier au plus puissent no life King qui est jamais exister.

La salle du trône laissait une forte impression intimidante sur qui conque ci trouvent. Les mures étaient en pierre sombre brute, des lourdes draperie rouge vin accrocher un peu partout sur les murs. Le sol était du bois sombre et gondoler ne cèdent sa place que pour les dalles de marbre et d'onyx. La lumière n'entrait pas renforcent l'effroi que ressentait l'émissaire seul les vitraux décrivent des scènes plus ou moins sanglante. Le no life King se trouvait assit cacher dans l'ombre ne laissent voir que ses bottes de fer miroitent et ses yeux rouge sang glauque.

Le no life King ne répondait pas mais il semblait curieux même s'il ne bougeait pas.

-…..maitre Hellsing ne veux seulement que vous nous aidiez à comprendre vos semblable pour éliminer les troubles fête. Hésita l'homme de plus en plus effrayer.

-…..bien. dit simplement Dracula intriguer et ennuyer.

L'émissaire d'Hellsing fut incroyablement surpris et put observer le vampire se leva montrent facilement sa grandeur plus qu'impressionnante ainsi que l'armure de métal prouvent hors de tout doute son identité de combattent des croisades. Dracula suivit l'émissaire sachant pertinemment que l'humain le craignait et il s'amusa à rendre le voyage pire pour l'humain. Heureusement pour l'humain la manoir Hellsing branche roumaine n'était pas très loin, il put donc rapidement laisser Dracula avec lord Hellsing.

\- vampire, je ne te cacherais pas que je souhaiterais pouvoir te tuer mais je sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas. Et au moment où je te parle, mes hommes ne peux que supprimer quelqu'un de tes semblables donc nous voulons que tu nous dises comment supprimer des vampires. Ordonna le vieux lord Hellsing.

\- humain, sache que ta vie ou ce que tu souhaites ne m'intéresse pas. Mais j'avoue, je m'ennuie. Je vais donc rester ici pour m'amuser à instruire ton gentil chien-chien à l'art de la guerre. Rigola sarcastiquement Dracula en regardent vicieusement l'homme face à lui.

\- bien mais tu te nommera alucard! Hors de question que les gens sachent que le vampire Dracula se trouve ici. Et ton nom d'origine est bien trop reconnaissable. Grinça l'Hellsing.

\- je me soucie peu du nom de quoi que ce soit, je suis le no life King après tout. Se moqua à nouveaux l'être immortel.

Cette discussion signa les nombreuses années de travail de recherche que fit alucard et Hellsing en collaboration. 100 an après les scientifique Hellsing réussir à créer la vie à partir du vampire. Des cellules de moelle épinière coupler a des cellules du cœur, du sang et pour finir un des spermatozoïdes inactifs du vampire.

La combinaison elle-même troublait les scientifiques. Comment est-ce que ces éléments mit ensemble pouvait bien former un fœtus? Et de manière encore plus étrange il apparut peu de temps après que le fœtus était féminin. Le nouveau lord Hellsing effrayer ordonna de détruire cette monstruosité de la nature. Alucard ne pouvant pas laisser quelqu'un détruire sa fille/épouse la pris dans son bocal geler pour éviter qu'elle ne se développe et fui allant la cacher dans sa maison. L'endroit était pire qu'une éponge, des passages secrets partout et des salles dérobées. Ses dans l'une d'elle ou la première cercueils d'alucard reposait qu'il déposa son bébé fille/épouse, la laissent à l'abri de quoi que ce soit de menacent. Il fut capturé par Hellsing peu de temps après et condamner à l'emprisonnement sauf si Hellsing avais besoin de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

1970 quelque part en Romanie dans un vieux château inhabité depuis plusieurs centaines d'année.

Abraxas marchait en direction du château avec trois imbéciles le suivent de près. Voldemort l'avait missionné pour convaincre les vampires de se joindre à lui dans sa lutte du pouvoir. Le faux lord se disait que l'incube qu'était abraxas pouvait aisément séduire des vampires puissent. Évidemment rien ne c'était passé comme sa et voilà ce qui avait mener abraxas a ce château en particulier. Apparemment un vampire y dormait, ils ne devront que le réveiller et lui offrir de rejoindre Voldemort. S'il accepte alors le vampire rentrera avec eux, dans le cas contraire aucune conséquence n'allait arriver. Voldemort aurait bau hurler autant qu'il voulait au sujet de détruire les vampires lorsqu'il aurait le contrôle personne n'allait lui obéir et essayer de tuer un de ses êtres maudis. Mieux valait se suicider tout de suite. pensa abraxas.

La recherche du vampire irait plus vite si les abrutis qui le suivait fermaient un peu leur gueules!

\- crabbe, goyle, mulciber taisez-vous! Dit brusquement abraxas avec la verve habituel des malfoy's.

\- mais eh! …..commença crabbe avants que mulciber le frappe violement derrière la tête.

Il manquerait plus que l'abrutis de mulciber ai détruit les quelques cellules de matière grise de la tête du troll humanoïde. Un soupire menaça de passer les lèvres du blond à la vue pathétique qu'offrait ses ...eh…...acolytes…. Le malfoy repris son chemin bien décider à ne pas se laisser embourber par de tel crétin.

Il laissa les autres derrières et se précipita avec grâce dans l'ancien château. Abraxas en avait souvent vue mais celui-ci était tout simplement effrayent. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang qui avait tint le sol par endroit. Ses pas l'emmena dans la chambre du trône.

De long couloir sinueux et glacial guidait les gens dans les entrailles de l'endroit . Les seuls portraits restent eus leur peinture qui fondait laissent des gens sans visage ou avec des contours brumeux. Après avoir vue cela abraxas s'attendait à quelque chose de semblable pour le trône mais il fut surpris car le bois n'était ni pourri ni ronger par des insectes. Le trône massif en bois sombre se tenait président la salle de manière intimidante. Tous les vitraux de la salle était salie au point ou la lumière n'entrait que de manière diffuse rajoutent beaucoup d'inconfort au malfoy. Jamais un malfoy n'a peur. Il ne veut d'ailleurs jamais se soumettre comme tous les malfoy's digne de ce nom!

Un sursaut violent secoua le malfoy lorsque ses trois compares entraient en trombe dissent qu'ils avaient trouvé un truc. Malfoy toussa pour se redonner contenance car un malfoy ne sursaute pas.

\- mener moi à cela. Ordonna le blond ayant retrouver contenance.

Les crétins mena abraxas a un mur plus ou moins loin de la salle de trône. Un trou se trouvait dans le mur là ou un portrait d'une femme nue c'était trouver quelque instant plus tôt. Abraxas compris ce qui c'était passer en un instant. L'un des crétins avait surement voulus faire rire les autres en touchent la poitrine peinturer du tableau. Les trois autre agissait tout le temps comme des enfants stupide alors ce n'était pas étonnent mais leur bêtise avait révélé un passage secret. Donc il y avait fort à parier que d'autre passage et salle secrète ce trouvait entre ses mures glauques. La nuit allait être longue….

Et comme de fait, les 4 hommes rechercha tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible d'être un endroit cacher. Merci chaque un des 4 sorciers avaient eu des manoirs bourrés de nombreux passage car sinon il n'en aurait trouvé aucun. Ils n'avoueraient d'ailleurs jamais qu'un vampire les avait battues eux les sang pure sorcier de l'élite de l'élite.

Seul détaille, ils ne le trouvaient pas, malgré qu'ils aient passer tout la nuit et une partie de la journée du lendemain à chercher le vampire bien caché. Ils désespéraient vraiment beaucoup en pensent à la punition que Voldemort offrirait à leur pauvre cul désolé.

Abraxas ressentait de la haine pour son père, si cet homme ne l'avait pas forcé à aller s'enquiquiner avec Voldemort, jamais il ne subirait de telle insulte à la famille! Mais non, le vieux Brutus était comme son nom l'indique très brut dans son approche des choses et très déraisonnable alors naturellement l'homme avait oublier abraxas à aller jurer fidélité au faux lord de supposer ténèbres. N'importe qu'elle créature pourrait vous le dire, Voldemort bien que sanglent, n'a rien d'un vrai lord de ténèbres. Il a usurpé le titre de lord des ténèbres comme il a usurper le titre de lord serpentard car ni la magie noire ni la bague serpentard ne l'avait reconnue digne d'être leur maitre. Voldemort ou plutôt tom car il a même usurpé le nom d'un nécromancien français puissent, pouvait bien posséder du sang des serpentard's mais sans le respect de la bague posséder de l'esprit de la famille, il ne représentait rien! Le champion de la famille à accepter d'obéir à Voldemort que parce qu'il l'avait fait chanter. Évidemment, Voldemort se vantait de tous ses supposer succès auprès de ses disciples retissent.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention hors de ses penser pour observer crabbe sur le cul près d'un mur. Goyle était à ses coter le haut du corps passer par le mur briser dans le bas. Cela révéla à abraxas qu'un chemin, a peine assez grand pour un adulte qui se contorsionne un peu, se cachait de l'autre coter du mur! Sans trop y penser abraxas entra dans le mur, après avoir arraché les deux crétin, quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il cherchait se cachait tout au fond.

Mulciber suivit abraxas mais lorsque crabb et goyle voulus y entrer à leur tour ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient trop grand.

Ils ne rataient pas grand-chose décida mulciber. Abraxas et lui mâchait depuis un long moment à quatre pattes au sol plus qu'inconfortable. Des graviers jonchait le sol rendant le tout très douloureux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se déplier et chaque pas fait rendait l'expérience plus coincer qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La noirceur empêchait les deux hommes de voir convenablement leur mouvement ou si le chemin était encore long. Leur magie ne pouvait même pas les aider ici! Trop de risque de se blesser sois même….

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que le chemin s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre. La surface était déjà a plus de 3 kilomètre de la ou les hommes se trouvaient et bientôt ils commenceraient à manquer d'air. Leur sensation dans les extrémités commencerait à fourmiller et il se sentirait un peu soûl mais ils ne perdraient pas conscience. Après tout il était dans la descente à cadavre ou à corps près de la mort n'attendent que de se faire vider de leur sang par le vampire les attendent à la fin.

Plusieurs heures plus tard abraxas et mulciber finis par tomber à la fin du tunnel mais rien ne les avaient prévenus de la fin. Abraxas était une vraie pipelette lorsqu'il était soul alors il avait discuté de n'importe quoi comme un non-malfoy's. Mulciber pour sa part s'endormait peu importe l'endroit alors malfoy l'avait tenu éveiller grâce a des coups de pied bien placer. Le choc de leur face avec le plancher leur remis les idées en place.

Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit tellement sombre qu'on ne voyait même pas sa main alors qu'elle se trouvait face à notre visage! Mulciber jeta un lumos plus ou moins bien proposer. Au début rien ne se passa. Malfoy fit la même chose et rien ne se passa encore. Puis d'un seul coup la baguette de mulciber s'alluma surprennent les deux sorcières. Apparemment quelque chose ici faisait que leur magie réagissait à retardement.

La pièce était ronde et creuser a même la roche. Un lit très invitent se trouvait dans un coin. Un meuble a alcool faisait face au lit et une commode se trouvait à coter. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce était simple mais douillet, voir même existent pour une raison quel conque. Mulciber commença à errer dans la pièce regardent beaucoup de chose. La pièce mesurait après tout plus de 50 pied de diamètre facilement. Abraxas fit pareil et commença à observer la commode. A l'intérieur abraxas vit quelque habit plier dans un tiroir en bas. Puis des armes de torture dans le tiroir a coter. Au début de cela il y avait ce qui ressemblait à des aphrodisiaques et au-dessus de cela se trouvait des habits en cuire…. Tout en haut se trouvait des bouteilles de sang ainsi qu'un…biberon? Du moins ce qu'était les biberons il y as des centaines d'année. Sa ressemblait plus à un petit verre souffler auxquelles on pouvait fixer à un embout fait comme un mamelon avec un espace de couche en matériel inconnue au bout. Abraxas se dit que le matériel inconnu devait servir à empêcher de laisser couler le liquide à tout moment…vraiment étrange mais en même temps ils sont probablement dans le nid d'un vampire alors rien de si surnaturelle.

Un son d'étranglement attira l'attention d'abraxas vers son collègue imbécile.

Mulciber était assis au coter d'un cercueil en bois noir à regarder ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Une lumière verte très vive sortait du cercueil teintent la pièce.

Abraxas s'approcha pour mieux voir et ce qu'il y trouva le choqua jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Coucher au sein du cercueils se trouvait un cylindre en verre avec un liquide vert très brillent et surtout geler à en juger par les voluptés de gaz s'échappait en grande quantité.

Mais ce qui les choqua plus fut qu'au centre du cylindre se trouvait un bébé….

Un mignon petit bébé geler.

Les deux hommes se regarda puis regarda à nouveau le bébé et tous deux dire la même chose :

merde.

Crabbe et goyle attendait les deux autre en s'ennuyant ferme. Goyle qui était un peu plus intelligent que crabbe se demandait ce que les deux autre avait trouver. Pourquoi le plaisir allait toujours au même? Un bruit se fit entendre comme abraxas sortie d'un tableau en tombent, un cylindre bizarre chuta sur le dos du malfoy qui laissa un cri lui échapper. Et peu de temps après mulciber sortie aussi.

\- bonté divine! Crétin! libère-moi de ce poids! Attention! c'est précieux! Ordonna le malfoy avec une voix nettement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Goyle pris crabbe de vitesse et ramassa le cylindre en premier. Il due le regarder deux fois avant de bien saisir qu'un bébé fille aux cheveux blanc se cachait à l'intérieur. Le cylindre semblait chaud aussi et des bulles se promenait à l'intérieure.

Goyle regarda mulciber qui répondis à sa question silencieuse.

\- le cylindre était glacer alors on s'est dit que on pouvait le réchauffer et éveiller le bébé. Et effectivement le bébé ses décongeler et à commencer à bouger mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Grogna mulciber.

Malfoy fit un bruit de mépris et guida les autres sorciers vers l'extérieur laissent goyle trainer bébé en bouteille.

Ils voulurent transplaner mais bébé les en empêcha en absorbent leur magie. Ils durent donc marcher sur plusieurs kilomètres, fort heureusement pour eux poudlard avais aussi beaucoup de déplacement donc ils ne furent pas autant fatigués que normalement. Mais ils soufflaient comme des bœufs rendus à l'aéroport de Roumanie. Aucun d'eux ne faisait confiance aux muldus mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Voldemort voudrait voir le bébé…agacent imposteur!

Ils montèrent dans le truc nommer avions très suspects des muldus et se laissa guider vers l'Angleterre. Étonnamment le bébé-dans-son-bocal fus le seul à ne pas être importuner par l'avions. Abraxas vomissait en grande constituer. Mulciber perdit connaissance. Goyle avait extrêmement mal aux oreilles mais ne le laissait pas paraître puisqu'il tenait bébé. Et crabbe était vert et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les gens regardait bébé-dans-son-bocal comme l'appelait mentalement goyle pour une raison inconnue.

L'homme soupira sachent déjà que bébé l'avait conquis sans rien faire. Il laissa donc échapper un grondement a l'insistance des muldus envers le bébé qui détenait plus de sa loyauté que son propre fils.

Enfin l'avion arriva et les sorciers mirent plusieurs minutes à rejoindre le manoir de Voldemort due à leur diverse trouble lier à l'avion mortel. Goyle fus le seul à être en êta de parler alors il narra ce qui c'était passer d'une voix très fort puisqu'il ne s'entendait pas. Voldemort compris ce qu'il voulait dire et jeta de suite un sort d'identité sur le bébé dévoilent ce qu'il avait supposé aux yeux de tous.

Le bébé était un vampire.

En un instant toute les familles sang pure qui était au meeting de Voldemort, se porta volontaire d'accueillir bébé vamp chez eu comme s'il était un dès leur.

Le grognement de goyle les surpris tous puisqu'il commençait à peine à retrouver l'usage de ses oreilles.

\- C'EST UNE FILLE.

Tout le monde se tut et Voldemort en profita pour dire ceci :

ce bébé restera ici. Mais vous pouvez la nourrir si vous voulez, lorsqu'elle sera éveillée.


	3. Chapter 3

Puis ce fut un vrai marathon, tout le monde voulaient réveiller le bébé vampire, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient comment, alors ils essayèrent plusieurs méthodes. Les black's concentra leur magie noire sur l'enfant et rien ne se passe sauf que le bébé absorba la magie des black's qui en fut ravi. Ce fait pouvait peut-être convaincre le lord car si le bébé acceptait leur magie avec un telle empressement cela voulait sans doute dire que le bébé aimait la famille black!

Ce fut au tour des malfoy's qui opta pour une invention muldus, malgré qu'ils considèrent les muldus comme de la nourriture. Après tous les malfoy's était une famille d'incube et sucube alors ils ne pouvaient pas nourrir l'enfant de leur magie au risque de blesser de manière irrémédiable…... Les lestrenge's suivit en testant d'autre méthode mais en somme, aucune famille n'arriva à réveiller l'enfant. Tous commençaient à désespérait et Voldemort rajoutait du désespoir en punissent sévèrement les fauteurs, selon lui, oublient totalement que lui-même n'arrivait pas à réveiller le vampire endormis.

Cela continua jusqu'en 1975, la nouvelle génération de deatheater se joignant à l'armée et les héritiers prirent les places de leurs parents dans le cercle le plus élevé de la hiérarchie au sein de l'armée des ténèbres( _auto-proclamé_ ). Lucius malfoy, severus rogue, Adam goyle, terrie crabbe, bellatrix black, narcissa black, James avry, Igor karkarof, les jumeaux black Sirius et Regulus, Peter petigrew ( _qui ignore que Sirius et Regulus sont jumeaux puisqu'ils le cachent_ ) et bien d'autre. Chaque nouveau avait leur propre idée de comment éveiller le bébé vampire alors les plus rapide se jeta sur l'enfant dès leur arriver mais certain comme Sirius, Regulus et severus n'approcha pas le vampire.

Voldemort se vexa au nom du vampire endormis que certain de ses nouvelles recrues ne veuille pas la réveiller. Les recrues viser ne dirent pour leur défense qu'ils croyaient que les autres recrues allaient aisément éveiller l'être endormis. Par ce seul commentaire ils insultèrent tous ceux qui a déjà essayer et échouer à leur tâche. Mais en même temps ils flattèrent les futures personnes tentant de réveiller la fillette blanche.

L'ego de malfoy se gonfla et il se venta auprès de tous qu'il arriverait à éveiller l'enfant grâce à son charme d'incube. Le vampire sourie mais ne s'éveilla point pour la plus grande honte de Lucius, se fut le tour de bellatrix qui utilisa sa magie d'esprit pour forcer l'enfant à ouvrir les yeux.

Grand mal lui en pris….

Elle put entrer dans l'esprit du vampire, mais bellatrix aurait due écouter les mises en garde contre l'utilisation de la magie d'esprit sur un être non humain.

Elle entra dans un monde qui ferait pâlir d'envie l'enfer tant tout semblait organique, malsain, monstrueux et surtout effrayent au point d'en perdre l'esprit. C'était comme si on avait écorché vif des milliers d'humains pour ensuite en tapisser les murs et le sol de l'endroit. La lumière y était diffuse et rougeâtre, une odeur de chaire pourrie régnait au coter de la puanteur de la viande brulent. Des centaines de cris d'agonie se faisait entendre à des distances plus ou moins proche. Du sang ou une matière semblable coulait à flot des parois tombent sur la pauvre bellatrix. Et comme si cela seul ne suffisait pas, des créatures sans visage avec des difformassions s'approchaient de la fille en passent au travers des mures. Une seule solution ne vint à bellatrix : cours pour ta vie. La sorcière courus de toute ses forces le plus loin de la scène d'horreur et comme elle perdait espoir le tunnel quelle parcourait se déchira sous ses pieds la sauvent de justesse des êtres sans visage. Après une longue chute dans les ténèbres absolu la fille tomba sur un sol dure ressemblent fortement à de la boue et du gazon.

La lumière apparue doucement comme si la scène horrifique que bellatrix venait de quitter n'existait pas. La fille black put voir lorsque la lumière fut acceptable, un homme et une femme très épris l'un de l'autre. Il faisait juste marcher dans une clairière lorsqu'un émissaire entra dans la clairière pour foncer directement sur l'homme et lui dire quelque chose que bellatrix ne comprit pas. Le dessin de l'émissaire était clairement appartenant à l'église catholique. Les black's apprenait à leur enfant à éviter les catholiques depuis des centaine d'année à cause de leur fâcheuse tendance à vouloir exorciser le démon par tous les moyens.

Pour en revenir à la scène, bellatrix vit l'homme se disputer un peu avec l'émissaire jusqu'à ce que la femme déclare quelque chose qui fit accepter la demande de l'émissaire a l'homme clament agacer.

Les alentour de bellatrix se brouilla et elle se retrouva sur un champ de bataille, l'homme vue plus tôt était en armure et tuait énormément des ennemis. Cette scène de guerre fut tout de suite reconnue par bellatrix pour en avoir entendus énormément, cette guerre était nulle autre que les croisades de l'église catholique. L'homme fit énormément de victime. Des corps étaient mutiler laissent voir leur organe ou des os sortir à l'air libre. D'autre semblait brouiller tellement il était méconnaissable, des cris identiques à ceux entendus plus tôt entourait bellatrix qui compris qu'ils étaient des souvenirs. Les monstres sans visage et aux mutilation hideuse étaient évidement les ennemis qui devenait méconnaissable sur le champ de bataille. Tout était cohérent maintenant même si cela restait grandement effrayent mais une chose ne fonctionnait pas. Comment est qu'un bébé fille vampire pouvait connaitre cela? Elle ne l'avait pas vécu?... Si?... Tout cela était si confus pour bellatrix qui ne voulait plus que quitter l'endroit qui la rendait si instable mentalement.

Si seulement ses prières pouvaient être entendus…

Les scènes l'entourent se changea à nouveau révèlent l'homme rentrent des croisades pour rejoindre sa femme. Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrit que sa femme c'était suicider ne pouvant vivre sans lui. Une personne jalouse du couple a fait croire à la femme de vlad ( _bellatrix découvrit le nom de l'homme à force d'Écouter attentivement_ ) que ce dernier était mort. Toute fois l'église catholique ne veux pas enterrer en terre sante les gens qui se sont suicider même après qu'un de leur meilleur homme leur ai demandé.

Bellatrix devina tout cela grâce aux expressions des gens l'entourent donc elle saisit facilement que la colère de vlad le poussa à détruire énormément de catholique quel qu'ils soit. Cela finis par le mener à la potence mais pas avens dans avoir tuer et torturer plusieurs centaine ( _l'homme ne chômait vraiment pas lorsqu'il voulait se venger!)._ Attacher et fouetter vlad ne baissa jamais les bras acceptent sa mort avec joie. Il fut trainé comme du bétail jusqu'à l'endroit où sa tête serait coupée. Une fois installer sur l'autel, vlad vit du sang sur le sol et il tenta de le boire. De toute évidence vlad soufrait de la soif donc rien de choquent au fait qu'il tente de boire celui se trouvent là.

Tout arrêta de bouger à lors et bellatrix se retrouva dans une pièce en bois ou il manquait un mur pour quelle voyant toujours vlad sur le point d'Être décapiter mais aussi pour qu'elle assiste au viole d'un enfant. Cela arrivait parfois dans l'esprit des gens, les premiers souvenirs jouent en déclenche un autre qui joue pendent que le premier reste immobile, au début c'était quelque peu handicapant mais très vite on si faisait.

La seule chose étrange qui arriva ici fut que bellatrix vécue le nouveau souvenir à la place de la victime _(vlad enfant de toute évidence_ …).

Bellatrix sentie les mains dégoûtantes déchirer ses habits et la forcer sur le ventre. Elle pouvait même sentir la sueur du monstre la prennent de force couler sur elle. Le pénis de l'homme perfora la chair tendre de l'anus de belatrix déchirent tout dans une douleur aveuglante. Elle sentait son sang couler hors de son anus et gicler sous les coups de rein de l'homme. Elle se sentait comme si on avait inséré un bout de métal chauffer à blanc dans son corps et qu'on le tournait pour bien la faire souffrir. En plus elle devait endurer les gémissants du port au-dessus d'elle qui lui coupait le sang des bras a force de la serrer. Elle se sentait tellement salle et faible, un ressentiment vicieux gonfla dans sa poitrine. Sa torture donnait l'impression que jamais cela s'Arrêterait, la folie commençait à séduire de plus en plus bellatrix qui ne voulait que tuer le porc derrière elle.

Et comme la vision arriva tout s'arrêta mais la douleur des instants plus tôt assaillait toujours bellatrix qui constatait avec joie que ses vêtements était intact. Elle était lessivée mentalement et à deux doigts de perdre la raison. Les monstruosités ici assaillait son esprit alors que les cris la tourmentaient d'autant plus, l'odeur putride lui faisait oublier que quelque chose d'autre existait et la noirceur passagère donnait l'impression que même le repos ne pourrait effacer ou soigner ces blessures porter à son âme. Tout l'entoure, vlad sur le point de se faire décapiter, l'enfant violer, les cadavres ambulent et tous les autres choses virevoltant à en donner mal au cœur à bellatrix puis tous se mirent à noircir comme si elle brulait de l'intérieure. Mais aucune flamme n'était visible, cela brulait juste assez pour faire tomber en lambeau de peau les corps décharnes des victimes de la noirceur….

Quelque instant plus tard tout se mit à tourner alentour de belatrix la faisait perdre pied avec qui elle était vraiment. Un arrêt brutal propulsa la fille dans le corps de l'homme bientôt décapiter qui buvait avidement le sang sur le sol.

Puis ce fut la douleur de la décapitation et la vision de son corps sans tête qui assaillit bellatix.

A ce moment on aurait pu entendre un bruit de déchirement dans la psyché de bellatrix black, plus jamais la fille ne fut saine d'Esprit…

Lucius regardait bellatrix se pencher sur le bébé puis se raidir et devenir pale. Quelque instant seulement plus tard elle hurla, pleura, maudis et pria. Tout le monde dans la pièce tenta de la sortir de l'esprit du vampire mais rien n'y changea quoi que ce soit. A ce moment on pouvait voir le vampire avoir les yeux ouvert mais brouiller comme si le bébé rêvait les yeux ouverts. De longue minute suivit et bellatrix devenait de plus en plus terrifier dans ses cris et supplication jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et que ses yeux ce vide de toute vie.

Elle chuta après sans que qui que ce soit ai la présence d'esprit de la rattraper. Le bruit du corps chutant au sol réanima tout le monde qui put voir le bébé vampire se déplacer et refermer les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

Bellatrix resta dans le coma 3 mois et se réveilla que pour montrer à quel point elle était folle. Elle regardait le vide très souvent puis hurlait sans raison et riait à en pleurer pour ensuite devenir extrêmement violente. Elle développa une obsession pour Voldemort à cause de ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Apparemment le sang était très important pour bellatrix maintenant….

Les black's fut heureux qu'elle ait déjà un contrat de fiançai car sinon ils auraient été pris avec elle. Les lestrenge's par contre se mordait sévèrement les doigts avec ce contrat qui aurait due être avantageux pour eux seulement!

En parallèle a tout cela les jeune recrus continua à tenter d'éveiller le bébé possèdent un sens de l'humour plutôt vicieux s'ils en jugeaient par ce qui était arriver à bellatrix. Sirius et Regulus ne tenta jamais rien sachent mieux que de perdre leur temps avec un mignon bébé blanc endormis.

Bientôt plus aucun n'avait d'idée pour que bébé rouvre les yeux consciemment et severus décida de tenter à son tour. Il était en 1977 maintenant et severus n'Avait rien à perdre. Fière de sa maitrise des potions il tenta diverse produit tous plus étonnent les uns que les autres avec chacun un effet différant. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que bébé vampire absorbait tout ce qu'on lui donnait que ce soit magie ou compétence. Elle comblait ses lacunes avec les force des autres! Severus n'avertit pas Voldemort de cela trop heureux d'être le seul à le savoir. À son insu Regulus le vit et compris aussi alors il en averti Sirius qui était alors chez les potter's.

Sirius et walburgia, leur mère, avaient décider dans la petite enfance de Sirius d'infiltrer les forces lumineuses et de les convaincre de venir dans les ténèbres. Pour ce faire il cacha que Sirius et Regulus était jumeaux avec des sorts de dissimulation puis ils prétendus que walburgia haïssait son fils le plus vieux alors qu'elle adorait ses enfants. Et en dernier elle renia faussement Sirius pour que les potter's en âme charitable l'Adopte. Sirius était même aller jusqu'à manipuler le choixpeau pour finir en gryffondor. Regulus et Sirius échangeait leur place lorsque l'un était tanner des gens les entourant ( _cela arrivait souvent_ ) personne ne voyait jamais de différence.

Les jumeaux black's parlaient ensemble par un médaillon cacher dans leur cou respectif et Sirius put suggérer à Regulus de pousser Lucius malfoy à aller titiller severus rogue pour provoquer le destin un peu.

Lucius était le plus facile à manipuler puisqu'il était la proie de ses sentiments, Regulus n'avait eu qu'à laisser une potion et un écusson de serpentard ( _facile à trouver puisque Voldemort adore mettre ce dessin partout, comme pour légitimer son supposer lien avec la noble famille des serpents)_ pour pousser Lucius à agir stupidement. Le souvenir de l'échec essuyer par les malfoy's le poussa directement à aller voir severus pour le narguer de son échec. Lucius ne prenait pas très bien que quelqu'un réussie mieux que lui quoi que ce soit. Abraxas l'avait mis en garde que les malfoy's réussissait toujours tout du premier coup. Quel honte pour lui de ne pas réussir éveiller la fille vampire.

Regulus vit que sa manipulation avait fonctionner à merveille, les black's excellait dans l'art de faire croire aux gens qu'ils avaient eu même eu l'idée brillante et non qu'ils se l'était fait souffler à l'oreille par un autre. Ça c'était de la vraie manipulation, que personne d'Autre que le manipulateur sache que la victime était manipulée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Certain manipulateur adorait laisser les victimes se rendre compte de leur propre faiblesse, c'était comme une façon de prouver que le manipulateur était supérieur au manipuler.

Lucius ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre severus et à commencer une dispute. Leur confrontation allait ce soldé à l'un des deux finissent blesser alors Regulus sortie le bébé vampire de son bocal et le coucha sur un petit landau près de là. Ensuite il orienta le tout pour que du sang d'un des deux hommes en colère atteigne le bébé bientôt éveiller.

Le black quitta sans jamais avoir été aperçus par les deux hommes trop occuper à se disputer.

Severus commençait justement à s'avouer vaincus lorsque Lucius arriva pour le narguer, cela lui rappela James potter dans sa jeunesse. Le potter était simplement un jackass et en ce moment Lucius était identique au potter a la différence que potter c'était fait kiker par Lily qui en avait plus que mare des enfantillages de James Potter. Seul problème ici était que ni Lily ni narcissa ( _la seule femme que Lucius veut impressionner)_ se trouvait ici et le sang froid de severus le quitta brusquement. Une gifle assez solide partis tout seul de severus et claqua le visage supposément princier de Lucius rompent la peau. Du sang gicla du vissage de blond mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta attention jusqu'à ce qu'un gazouillis se fit attendre.

Le sentiment qu'une écharpe de métal leur soit tomber dessus conquis severus et Lucius qui ne put que se retourner doucement vers le bébé gazouillent avec du sang sur elle. Chose étonnante le vampire absorba le sang par sa peau. Sans attendre les deux hommes re-testa ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, severus s'ouvrit la paume laissent beaucoup de sang tomber sur le bébé nouvellement éveiller tout comme Lucius faisait la même chose. Un rire apparue dans la tête des deux hommes puis une voie musicale et douce leur dit ceci :

Hello humain, je suis Loveless et vous êtes désormais mien.


	4. Chapter 4

Les mangemorts n'avoueraient jamais qu'ils étaient totalement gagas d'une petite vampirette mignonne qui ne parle jamais et qui bois beaucoup de litre de sang, puisque toute les familles sang pures donnaient très volontiers leur sang pour la petite fille qui n'en était que plus ravie. L'enfant que tous savaient être nommer Loveless maintenant avait élu quelque homme comme ses serviteurs les plus proches, Voldemort avait donc accepté de donner ces hommes-là à l'enfants en échange que la fillette aide sur certaine mission. Pour l'instant, il n'était jamais arrivé que Loveless ai à quitter pour ces *mission*. Ses hommes étaient fanrir grayback, l'alfa des meutes de loup, rabastian lestrenge, il plaisait à Loveless, severus rogue, quelque chose en cette homme rappelait à Loveless quelqu'un qu'elle aime mais ne peux ce souvenir, Lucius malfoy, le vampire aimait bien manger les malfoy's leur sang bien qu'appauvrie par la consanguinité comportait plusieurs choses délicieuses, Sirius et Regulus black's ( _comme toujours tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient une seul et même personne)_. Ses hommes étaient totalement dédiés à Loveless et pourraient facilement tout détruire juste pour l'enfant vampire.

Bien souvent on voyait Loveless avec severus ou fanrir et elle leur parlerait uniquement en télépathie pour qu'eux parlent aux autres gens, voilà comment les gens savaient qu'elle se nommait Loveless. Voldemort avait voulu la nommer morgana, mais Loveless ne voulait absolument pas changer son nom. Puis l'année passait sans qu'elle change d'apparence du moins jusqu'à ce que l'une des femmes ( _une flint_ ) emmène son enfant de 2 an devant le lord. Elle pensait idiotement que le lord aimait les enfants depuis que Loveless restait près du dit lord grave erreur constatât-elle puisqu'elle ressues 2 doloris à la suite et chaque un durait environ 30 seconde.

Pendant ce temps l'enfant qu'elle avait emmené ( _nommer Marcus_ ) commença à pleurer un peu mais il ne criait aucunement comme s'il savait que sa mère l'avait cherché. Loveless cacher sous entre la cape du coter droit et la jambe de severus _(sa cachette favorite puisque les sorciers ont des robes si…ample pour faire plus *peur*_ ) regarda la torture un peu mais son regard se porta sur l'enfant de 2 an. Elle-même avait une apparence de seulement 10 mois puisqu'elle avait seulement voulus se déplacer seul mais maintenant elle voulait avoir 2 an.

Voldemort arrêta de torture la femme flint lorsque l'adorable fillette vampire sorti de sa cachette surprennent tout le monde au passage ( _Loveless peux facilement passer au travers des objets ou des gens si elle le veut)_. Elle se dirigea directement à l'enfant flint puis le força debout puisqu'il était tombé au sol de frayeur. Puis tout le monde vit Loveless grandir rapidement pour rejoindre l'apparence des 2 ans. Tout s'arrêta aussi vite que tout avait commencé mais Marcus ( _si le lord se souvenait bien_ ) tentait d'attraper Loveless qui ne fit que le regarder de ses yeux mauves si étonnent ( _on aurait dit que des yeux bleu ciel avait été mélanger avec les yeux rouge sang des yeux vampirique habituel)_. Marcus la relâcha de suite après avoir vue ses yeux puis Loveless se mit à sautiller jusqu'à severus, elle lui tendit les bras dans une ordre clair : prend moi dans tes bras maintenant.

Marcus resta quelque peu troubler à en juger par son expression puis il se retourna vers sa mère tremblotante au sol et dit plus ou moins franc :

Mama, elle est vraiment jolie, tu crois que je peux la marier?

Voldemort qui avait tout observer se leva comme s'il on lui avait piquer les fesses avec une aiguille et dit/hurla :

Aucune d'entre vous ne va jamais marier la princesse vampire ! Je suis le seul apte à cela.

Tout le monde purent entendre la jalousie dégoulinante de ses paroles alors de nombreuse personne voulut manipuler le lord comme cela, mais ils oubliaient que le lord adore les enfoloris's et les avada cadavra's . Ce jour-là de nombreux partissent sont mort de la main de leur chef…

Loveless continua à absorber les connaissances, les talents et les compétences des gens, elle absorbait beaucoup de chose mais elle ne prévoyait pas de toute les garder. Elle allait garder le fourche langue de voldy, la nécromancie des lestrenge's, les capacité en métamorphose des black's, les capacité séductrice incube/succube des malfoy's( le charme vampire naturellement puisent s'en trouve juste encore plus puissent), les magie de terre et des plantes des goyle's( on ses jamais quand sa peut-être utile), la magie des glaces des yaxley's, la magie sanglante des mulciber( vampire plus magie du sang, jolie, non?), la magie d'esprit des avry's, la magie des files des carow's( l'art de contrôler quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme un marionnettiste) et la magie d'invocation démoniaque des karkarof's pour le simple plaisir d'invoquer un démon mineur dans le Vatican plus tard. Tous les autres talents elle les redistribuaient de manière aléatoire entre ses favoris. En même temps elle s'amuse à effacer les talant et capacité de certaine personne, Loveless a même été capable d'effacer toute les connaissances de nombreuse personne! Et tout cela pour s'amuser seulement, elle s'ennuie un peu depuis quelque mois déjà.

Voldemort décida d'envoyer Loveless sur une mission simple escorter par crabbe et goyle (les fils des deux crabbe et goyle qui l'avait trouvé). Elle devait dérober un artéfact de l'ordre du poulet cramer. Loveless très ennuyer et agacer de se faire ordonner des choses alla avec ses *garde du corps* chercher le dit artefact, le 31 juillet 1980.

Tout semblait normal puis d'un coup le piège se referma, crabbe se fit tuer rapidement pendent que goyle réussie à faire sortir la petit miss vampire que son père affectionnait tant puis se fit tuer à son tour. Loveless seul décida de manger chaque personne ici car de toute façon ils avaient couru après leur mort.

La petite fille aux cheveux blanc leur cassa le coup rapidement et n'osa pas boire leur sang vous qu'ils étaient peux être empoisonner si la lumière se doutaient qu'elle pouvait être la….

Bah elle en doutait mais ne prenons pas de chance ce disait-elle.

Loveless allait quitter lorsque deux bras fort la ramassa du sol, elle était curieuse de voir qui avait l'audace de la ramasser alors elle se laissa faire.

Un homme avec un visage long, des lunettes rectangulaires, une motte de cheveux fou et un corps plutôt bien fait même s'il manquait clairement de muscle la regarda avec ses yeux brun boueux rond puis sourit.

Hey Lily, regarde j'ai la raison de pourquoi tout le monde est mort. Déclara l'homme attendrie (attendrie par quoi sa Loveless l'ignorait).

Ah oui? Répondis une femme en sortent d'une autre pièce.

Cette femme avait des cheveux rouges comme le sang que Loveless affectionnait tant, des yeux verts comme l'avada, un corps bien proportionner bien que les hanche était un peu trop large pour la largeur des épaules. Loveless imaginait que la largeur de la poitrine compensait l'étroitesse des épaules….

Un petit bébé. S'extasia la femme(Lily?) plutôt heureuse de voir Loveless.

Yup, hey enfant, ses toi qui a fait ça? Demanda l'homme aux lunettes.

Loveless hocha la tête un peu intriguer par le comportement de ses humains mais aussi amuser.

Jolie travaille! Approuva Lily

Je suis pleinement d'accord. Suivit l'homme sourient.

La petite vempirette regarda les adultes avec une question dans ses yeux.

Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup l'ordre du Phoenix ses dernier temps, ils sont tellement hideux dans leur mentalité. Ils pence combattre voldy a coup de sort mineur. Sa ressemble aux hippies qui combattait avec des fleurs la seule différence ici ses que les règle du jeu disent qu'il faut tuer ou être tuer. Exposa l'homme dégoûter.

James a pleinement raison et cela me désole grandement. Mais si tu nous disais ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Lily curieuse.

Loveless ne fit pas un son mais elle leur montra Voldemort en train de faire un speech aux sujets de Loveless, comme quoi la fille était la clef de la guerre! elle était larme secrète.

James et Lily revint de leur vision avec un froncement de sourcil puis un regard échanger entre eux.

Loveless? Nous aimerions t'adopter et ainsi t'éviter de devenir une arme à utilisation unique. Es-tu d'accord? Demanda Lily du ton maternel.

Au lieu de répondre Loveless leur fit signe de quitter rapidement avant qu'ont les vois.

Voilà comment les Potter's eurent leur premier (et seul) enfants. Heureusement personne savait que James et Lily étaient stérile alors il prétendus que Lily était enceinte sans le savoir et qu'elle n'avait pas grossis beaucoup. C'était pour ça que leur bébé est apparue comme sa et la peur les avaient poussées à se cacher. Juste pour être plus sûr ils avaient mis un mirage sur Loveless pour faire croire qu'elle était un bébé da peine quelque mois et ils modifièrent son apparence.

Loveless la vampire (James et Lily ignore que ses un vampire) a des longs cheveux blancs plutôt lisse avec une très douce courbe dans le bas des cheveux, ses yeux mauves ne se ratent pas sauf si vous êtes aveugle, ses peaux de porcelaine douce et totalement lisse compléter par le visage de poupée de porcelaine magnifique. Les ongles de Loveless sont noirs et ses lèvres rosées ainsi qu'elle est totalement imberbe si ce n'Est les cheveux, sourcil et cil.

Maintenant la Loveless Potter a les cheveux noirs avec deux mèches entourent le visage rouge, puis ses yeux son comme Lily, elle porte des lunettes comme James et a les cheveux aussi rebelles que lui. Sa peau est toujours blanche mais plus comme Lily, son visage a changer un peu, le nez de poupée est devenus un nez en trompette, les pommettes douce et le visage en cœur se changea en pommettes très marquer et en visage ovale. Ils décidèrent de changea son nom pour le déguisement en l'appelant love tout simplement mais ils ignoraient comment nommer le deuxième nom de la vampirette.

Loveless leur donna la clef en se présentent complètement. Mentalement les deux Potter's entendit une voix ensorcelante leur dire :

Je me nomme Loveless Datura Darkness Hellsing.

 **Loveless** , sans amour **, datura** , ses une fleur magnifique mais ses graines sont des plus psychotropes a telle point qu'il est fortement déconseiller d'en consommer **, Darkness** , ténèbres **, Hellsing** , chanteur de l'enfer…oh my la personne qui t'a nommé avait un sens de l'humour étonnent! Réfléchi Lily à voix haute.

 _Datura des ténèbres sans amour chantent l'enfer_ , moi j'aime bien, c'est jolies, s'amusa James.

Les adultes continuèrent leur discussion qui consistait à savoir si oui ou non le nom de la fillette qu'ils avaient adopté étaient jolie ou à l'inverse incroyablement sarcastique comme Lily affirmait.

Loveless s'amusa grandement de cela mais elle souhaita aussi que son créateur/père/amant soit ici…..


	5. Chapter 5

1981 le 31 octobre à 19 h50, les potter's ainsi que leur fille adoptive ( _si on veut_ ) venait tout juste de finir de manger. L'enfant ne mangeait pas beaucoup de chose alors James et Lily se demandaient souvent si elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin mais jamais Loveless ne se plaignait de quoi que ce soit. Elle était calme mais jouait aussi des tours à James, elle aimait bien la peinture et réalisait des scènes magnifique ( _ainsi que très glauque des fois_ ). Les deux potter's se doutait bien que cette fillette n'était pas tout à fait humain mais ils ne demandaient jamais ce que Loveless était. Ils se contentaient de la faire passer pour leur fille.

Parlent de leur fille ( _adopter bien que ce soit inconnue du publique_ ), albus Dumbledore c'était ramener il y a quelque mois en prétendant que love était l'enfant d'une prophétie mettent en scène un combat entre love et Voldemort. Le gagnent de ce combat, selon Dumbledore, était Love Potter.

Sauf que voilà, love n'était pas l'enfant biologique des potter's et donc pas l'enfant d'ont la prophétie parle. Cet enfant devait être Neville longdubas puisque personne sauf les longdubas's avait défier Voldemort ET eu d'enfant à ce moment de l'année. Le seul problème était que Dumbledore refusait d'écouter quoi que ce soit et qu'il força presque les potter's à aller dans la clandestinité avec pour gardien Sirius black.

James ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Sirius black, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Sirius. Black était trop désireux de plaire à James pour être naturel et trop prompte à commettre les pires conneries pour endormir la vigilance de James. Les potter's ont toujours eu comme principe de ne jamais perde des yeux un potentiel ennemis alors James fit cela avec Sirius.

Sirius avait tenté de faire changer les vissions sur la magie blanche ou noir des Potter's lorsqu'il avait été accueillie il y a de cela 4 an mais les Potter's n'ont pour seul camps que le leur. Ils utilisaient la magie blanche ou la noire comme bon leur semble, ils s'arranger seulement que personne ne sache ce qu'ils faisaient. Après tout qui va vous actionner et vous arrêter si personne sait que vous faite de la magie interdite?

James avait donc tout naturellement montré a Loveless comment il faisait lui et sa famille pour cacher quelque chose de si visible que la magie noire. Il a montré aussi à l'enfant les bibliothèques cachées pour que plus tard la fille y ait accès à volonté.

En soit tout était parfait du point de vue des amants Potter et de leur jeune miss adopter, peut-être était-ce trop parfait?

A 20h15 la porte éclata dévoilent Voldemort sur le porche.

Lily ! prend love et fui ! Ordonna le Potter se dressent devant l'opportun.

Un avada plus tard et James Potter rendis l'âme.

Lily grimp les marche vers la sortie de secours cacher sous le petit lit de leur love chérie.

La sortie de secours était bloquée pour la plus grande peine de Lily ayant déjà renoncer à tout existence depuis la mort de son cher époux. La sorcière baissa les yeux sur le bébé quelle tenait et décida de lui permettre de fuir mais d'une autre méthode, plus risquer mais qui rapporte plus aussi. Lily remit à zéro tous les sort de dissimulation pour charger complétement l'apparence Potter que la fille portait. Maintenant le sort durerait plus de 8 heure mais après Love Potter redeviendrait Loveless l'enfant au cheveux blanc.

La rousse déposa le bébé dans le lit et se mit à crier pour Voldemort.

Non !pas ma fille ! Pas ma love !non !pitié !épargner la ! Prenez-moi mais épargner la !

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se posa même pas de question et tua directement la femme entre le nourrisson et lui. Personne ne devait interférait entre le pouvoir et Voldemort ! Grand mal lui en pris car Loveless leva un boucler de sang invisible pour le sorcier qui la protégeait de tout y compris de l'avada.

Le sorcier expédia son sort avec un :

Adieux fille.

Et à ce moment l'impensable pour lui ce produisit; l'avada cadavra lui fut retourner sans toucher le bébé…

À peine eu il le temps de penser : merde, que la mort l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

Loveless vit quelque chose d'étrange avec l'âme de Voldemort, elle semblait miroiter puis elle quitta la salle se dirigent vers quelque part d'autre. L'enfant vampire regarda les connaissances hériter de Voldemort et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un horcrux.

La fillette vampire sourie doucement, ce fut le seul signe extérieur de son amusement infini vis-à-vis de la difficulté à tuer voldy-chou. Puis son regard alla à Lily coucher sur le sol, un soupire échappa à Loveless qui appréciait ses humains, ils étaient de bon serviteur….

Elle hausa les épaules et se prépara à quitter lorsque severus entra dans la chambre. Il alla directement à Lily et pleura sur le cadavre en snobent entièrement Loveless qui s'en trouva très agacer. À ce moment le maitre des potions régressa de serviteur à humain/nourriture dans l'esprits de Loveless. Un autre homme cette fois ci identifier comme albus Dumbledore entra et lui s'occupa directement de Loveless.

L'enfant de la prophétie, elle doit être mit en sécurité. Quel meilleur endroit qu'avec des haineux de la magie? Ils ne laisseront jamais rien de magique a sa porter. Merveilleux faisons cela. Marmonna-t-il en regardent de très près le bébé.

Elle n'a pas de marque. Pleurnicha disgracieusement severus.

Mais si, regarder. Répondit le vieux.

Le vieux montra une fausse cicatrice que love c'était supposément fait pendant un accident magique et déclara que c'était Voldemort qui l'avait fait. James, Lily et Loveless avaient convenu que c'était bizarre que love n'ai jamais aucunes blessure ( _Loveless comme tout vampire guérie de tout)_ alors que les enfants qui commence à marcher se blesse toujours ou presque. Loveless eu très envie de rire à l'idiotie de l'homme qui voulait tellement qu'elle soit l'enfant de la ( _fausse_ ) prophétie.

Une fois que l'homme eu finis de regarder love il la jeta dans les main d'un demi-géant et ordonna qu'elle soit emmenée au 4 privet drive.

Quelque heure plus tard une maison identique aux autre se dressait devant l'enfant vampire déguiser en Potter. Le déguisement tiendrait qu'une demi-heure encore alors Loveless espérait que bientôt elle serait laissée seul.

En un instant Loveless choisit ce qu'elle allait faire des gens habitent un endroit si ennuyeux, elle allait en faire des bonnes gens bien obéissent à ses désirs.

Le vielle homme qui l'avait si indécemment jeter dans les bras du demi-géant s'approcha de Loveless ainsi que l'homme _( hagrid? Hingrid_?) pour reprendre love dans ses bras puis Dumbledore la mit sur le porche du n°4 sans sonner ou cogner à la porte. Loveless sut à cet instant que cet homme était faussement lumineux, en réalité il était très mesquin, manipulateur et très petit dans son comportement vis-à-vis des magies qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser.

Pas toute les personnes pouvaient utiliser n'importe quelle magie, bien souvent les gens ne pouvait utiliser qu'une ou deux sortes de magie, c'était surtout due à cause de la spécificité de chaque magie. La magie noire avait comme spécificité les émotions, elle fonctionnait sur la volonté des utilisateurs. La magie blanche n'avait aucune implication au niveau émotionnel, c'était pour cela que les dirigeants de l'Angleterre sorcière avait élu cette magie sur tout autre (il _faut dire aussi qu'elle est la plus simple à maitriser voilà pourquoi elle était la spécialité de Dumbledore_ ). Puis il y avait des magies méconnues, magie du sang, magie mauve (tout _ce qui touche la divination et les arts de l'esprit)_ et bien d'autre magie.

Du point de vue de Loveless l'homme paraissait particulièrement méprisable mais étonnamment elle n'eut envie que de le faire tourner en bourrique. C'était probablement due à sa nature d'immortelle, quand vous disposer de l'infinis comme bon vous semble peu de chose semble vous toucher en bien ou mal.

Loveless arrêta ses penser lorsque la porte de la maison n°4 s'ouvrit ( _le matin était déjà la et Loveless ne s'en était pas aperçue)_ dévoilent un très gros homme et une femme squelettique.

 _Quelque chose en eux amusa grandement la vampire qui sue que la vie venait de prendre un tournent inattendue_ ….


	6. Chapter 6

Hello~ je hais les petits messages comme celui-ci au début des chapitre alors je serais bref : l'histoire a besoin d'un beta ça c'est certain, _mais je ne vais pas stalker des beta's pour leur demander de corriger. Je vais attendre patiemment que quelqu'un (qui aime l'histoire) s'offre_ , alors je vous prierais de ne pas m'écrire de message avec si peu d'intérêt me disant que je fais plain de faute, après tout je le sais très bien seul, nul besoin de vos messages pour le savoir….. Je ne suis pas en colère je suis juste agacée. Si le job de beta vous intéresse envoyer moi un message priver _seulement._ Bon assez parler retour à l'histoire.

Loveless observait depuis quelque minute déjà sa *famille* raconter des mensonges sur leur présence en Valachie dans un pittoresque village abandonner de tous si ce n'est par les 349 personne habitent toujours dans ce coin solitaire.

Sa * famille * était composer tout d'abord d'un homme très gras qui commençait à peine à fondre nommer Vernon dersley, puis il y avait sa femme rachitique et un peu disgracieuse qui pour sa part cherchait à revenir en santé nommé pétunia dersley et enfin leur fils tout aussi gras que le père qui maigrissant aussi. Loveless repensa à comment elle les avait séduits.

C'était il y a un an, quelques jours à peine après le fameux 1er novembre 1981, le jour ou albus Dumbledore l'avait abandonné à son sort chez les dersley sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Normalement les dersley's auraient dû réagir très violement a la présence d'un être magique chez eux, mais ce que Dumbledore ignorait c'était que Loveless était une vampire. Il avait donc été facile d'entrer dans l'esprit des membres de la famille et de tout modifier pour les reformaté en quelque sorte. Elle avait fait en sorte que Vernon, pétunia et Dudley changent assez pour tolérer la magie ainsi que tous les êtres y touchent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant chaque un des dersley étaient très heureux d'obéir à Loveless, tout leur problème était pris en charge par la vampirette. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se soucier uniquement d'être heureux. C'était dans cette optique que Vernon compris qu'il haïssait son travaille et que pétunia compris qu'elle devenait paranoïaque à force de côtoyer les autres femmes de privet drive.

Et bien sûr Dudley devenait de plus en plus un petit caïd puisque tous les autres enfants de privet drive le ridiculisait à cause de son pois. Ça n'aidait pas que le rêve de dudley soit de danser à Broadway à cause d'un film qu'il avait regardé à la télé avec sa marraine. L'enfant dersley n'hésitait pas à l'affirmer haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre. Ce qui n'était pas prévue c'est que les enfants des autres familles reproduisaient déjà ce que leurs parents avaient montrer. À savoir que les hommes qui danse son soit Metro sexuel soit gay soit fanfreluche….

Déplorable et dégoûtent point de vue n'es pas?

À privet drive les homosexuels ainsi que tout ce qui n'était pas à 100% anglait pure était considérer comme des démons ou des Bad Egg's. Privet drive regroupait des dizaines de gens très hypocrite, dégradant et idiot. Chaque femme allait mettre leur nez dans les maisons des autres prétendant être les plus angéliques, mais plusieurs d'entre elles allaient tromper allégrement leur marie avec diverse personne ( _le facteur, le plombier, le livreur de pizza, les maries des autres ect_ ). Les hommes pour leur part devaient compenser leur manque de virilité par l'achat compulsif de nouvelle voiture _(des très grosses et puissante même s'ils n'en avaient pas l'utilité)._ Voilà où résidait l'hypocrisie des adultes habitent à privet drive, tout le monde ment, tout le monde le sait, mais personne ne fait rien pour y remédiez car ils préfèrent faire semblent que rien ne va mal.

Rien n'expliquait toute fois pourquoi tous les individus de privet drive n'arrivaient pas à tolérer tout ce qui différait d'eux. Ils haïssaient vraiment tout juste à cause de leur manque de connaissance désespérant!

Vernon et pétunia c'étaient jurer à leur arriver dans privet drive de ne jamais devenir comme eux mais à force de côtoyer l'indécence on en devient soit même indécent.

À l'origine Vernon était simple, travailleur et ouvert d'esprit, voilà le véritable homme que pétunia avait épouser, c'était un véritable drame de voir à quel point il avait changé depuis leur mariage. Pétunia elle-même avait changer en mal, elle avait toujours été fragile a la jalousie et à la peur, mais privet drive l'avait rendue si effrayer qu'elle en était venue a haïr tout! Leur malheureux fils avait tout simplement payer les pots cassés.

Loveless les avait donc ramenés à leur personnalité normale puis les avait poussées à déménager à un endroit qu'elle avait choisi en l'occurrence en Valachie. Elle se sentait attirer par cette endroit pour une quel conque raison. Donc nous y voilà, Vernon reformaté pour être quelqu'un qui de sympathique et simple discutait avec un habitent locale pour savoir leur nouvelle maison était où. Pendant ce temps pétunia c'était retourner dans la voiture pour faire face à Dudley et Loveless.

Les bouts chou ne vous inquiétez pas, papa va bientôt nous emmener à notre nouvelle maison. Une grande maison, avec plein de chambre et de pièce! Vous pourrez même décorer comme vous voulez! N'est pas merveilleux? Roucoula pétunia qui semblait déjà plus en santé et heureuse qu'il y a quelque jour.

Vouiii mama! Nouveau maison! Applaudit Dudley exister de ce nouveau monde ( _pour sa vision de bébé évidement)_

Tatie j'aime être ici. Répondit simplement Loveless de manière à ressembler à un vrai enfant même si sa nature l'empêchait d'être véritablement un bébé.

Hey, le gentil homme m'a dit que la maison était au bout de cette rue. Nous y sommes presque. Déclara Vernon en entrants dans la voiture.

Il agita la main à l'homme qui l'avait si gentiment éclairer puis la voiture repartie avec les rires des enfants à l'arrière _(Loveless trouve le rire de Dudley drôle à écouter_ ). Les parents pour leur part souriaient en ne regrettent absolument pas de quitter privet drive en même temps que l'Angleterre. Bon ils auront à apprendre la langue locale, mais c'était un petit détaille que personne ne faisait attention trop heureux.

Pétunia se rendit compte qu'elle était si heureuse depuis qu'elle avait adopter love la fille de Lily et James. C'était surprennent puisqu'elle n'avait jamais aimé James et qu'elle jalousait grandement Lily, elle se dit que peut-être elle avait trouvé le moyen de surmonter un telle problème sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Elle haussa les épaules et remercia Lily de son cadeau même si une certaine tristesse restait quand elle pensait à la raison de pourquoi love était avec eux aujourd'hui.

Chérie, regarde. Dit doucement Vernon redevenant peu a peu le prince charment qu'elle avait épouser.

Devant eu la maison se dressait et elle était tous ce dont pétunia avait toujours rêver. La demeure avec un vieux cachet tout en étant moderne a l'intérieure. Les couleurs extérieurs était du beige et du brun foncé, c'était comme si on avait pris une maison typique de la noblesse transylvanienne datent du milieu du 18 em siècle puis qu'ont lavait projeter au 20em siècle juste pour la petite famille combler.

Vernon aimait grandement l'atelier visible loin derrière la maison, il pourrait y travailler sur sa passion : la mécanique. Sur la banquette arrière Dudley babillait exciter à cette nouvelle maison loin des méchants garçons de privet drive qui ne le laissait pas jouer ni avec des poupées, ni avec ses jolies chaussures de dance que sa marraine lui avait offert. Ici il pourrait surement danser sans que personne ne l'en empêche décida il heureux.

Loveless pour sa part se sentait plus proche de chez elle, mais pas encore rendus….. Tant pis elle ferait avec pour la prochaine décennie. La priorité était de faire de ce petit village, un village ou tout le monde était heureux de se lever le matin et ou personne n'allait essayer de prendre pouvoir sur les autres. Un défi en soit mais Loveless était prête.

Elle décida que le village allait s'appeler Darkness et que les muldus devaient en premier lieu abandonner tout idée de l'argent ou du pouvoir en général (argent et pouvoir son la même chose, ils sont juste deux face d'une illusion créer par l'homme). Les muldus devaient chacun faire les métiers qu'ils voulaient et aimaient, tout ce qu'ils produiraient serait remis en en circulation gratuitement, de sorte à ce que tout le monde ai assez de tout pour ne pas en manquer, sans pour autant en gaspiller. Loveless voulait que les gens soit heureux de travailler de telle sorte qu'ils ne ressentent pas la nécessiter d'être payer. Évidemment, les richesses de chacun des membres vont être diviser pour que tous les mondes en ai le même montent s'ils décidaient de quitter Darkness. Loveless ne pouvait pas concevoir que qui que se voit veuillent vraiment partir lorsque tout sera en place mais il fallait prévoir toute les possibilités.

Une fois que tout cela sera fait et que les muldus comprendrons qu'ils sont plus heureux sans chercher à toujours avoir plus de pouvoir ils pourront apprendre l'existence de la magie qui sera alors mit à leur disposition peu à peu pour les habituer. Puis les créatures magiques vont être invité à habiter le petit village s'ils le veulent mais évidemment ont va leur demander de travailler à garder le village opérationnel et fonctionnel.

Le but ultime de tout cela c'était de créer un havre de paix ou créature, sorcier ( _judicieusement choisit)_ et muldus pourront vivre ensemble sans discorde, sans peur, sans préjuger et surtout librement sans avoir à ce caché les uns des autres. La principale source de malheur sur terre c'était l'éternel quête de pouvoir que les humain entretien inlassablement. Sans cette illusion de pouvoir le monde ne verrait pas de guerre pour acquérir de nouveau territoire ou de massacre pour prouver le pouvoir de seul qui l'ont commis si lâchement. Le mot même de pouvoir devrait être irradier, car personne n'avait de réel pouvoir, ni même la mort. Tout était une question d'énergie seulement, puisque tout alentour des humains était de l'énergie pure vibrent a des fréquence différente.

Loveless ignorait pourquoi elle voulait tant que tout le monde vive en paix dans ce petit royaume qu'elle voulait construire mais elle se doutait que sa avait un lien avec la mémoire de son créateur/père(/ _é_ p _oux_?). Elle savait que son créateur avait pris part aux croisades avant qu'il ne devienne vampire, mais elle n'en avait que des vague souvenir affreux, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'horreur créer par la cupidité de l'église catholique. Évidement l'église n'était pas la seul à avoir des sombres desseins comme cela, le gouvernement aussi en son temps avait des projets de guerre pour s'enrichir sur le dos des victimes d'une quelle conque manière. Ce souvenir, certes très court et flou, avait suffi à convaincre Loveless d'au moins essayer de changer la nature humaine un peu même si elle doit pour cela reformater l'esprit de chaque humain de son petit village.

 _Autant dire que ses loin d'être finis songea elles en explorent sa nouvelle maison avec sa famille/serviteur…._


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait 5 an maintenant que la famille dersley avait emménager, leur fille, love était adorable du moins c'est ce que tous les habitants du village disaient.

En réalité Loveless avait visiter toute les personnes du village pour reformater leur esprit. Elle avait commencé par les plus proches puis s'éloigna peu à peu. Elle élimina certain élément commun à tout le monde, le premier de c'est éléments fut l'avarice en premier. Cette avarice qui les poussa toujours à vouloir de plus en plus de pouvoir quitte à devenir des monstres pour cela. En retirent cela les muldus ne voulaient plus accumuler des sommes faramineuses d'argent commença à s'intéresser à ce qui les rendraient vraiment heureux. Ils ne se concentraient plus sur ce qui paressait le mieux mais sur ce qui leur correspondaient. Donc tous les couples baser uniquement sur l'acquisition du pouvoir se séparaient ne voyant plus de raison de rester ensemble. Alors que toute ces personnes qui faisaient des travailles qu'ils haïssaient les quittaient pour soit réfléchir a ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment faire de leur vie ou s'ils le savaient déjà allaient faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'exercer. Toute ces personnes possèdent des rêves prennent la poussière à cause de diverse raison se remirent à rêver et à accomplir leur rêve sans jamais se laisser arrêter par des « _tu ne réussiras jamais_ » ou des _« oh, cela ne te permettra pas d'en vivre! »._

Il faut dire que le village Darkness prenait soin de ses habitent, chacun n'avait plus besoin de payer pour leur maison, nourriture, eau, vêtement ou électricité, tout était gérer par la lady de Darkness, ses à dire Loveless. Évidemment, les dépendances furent aussi éradiquées au moment où la jeune vampirette reformata les esprits des gens, car sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu gérer tout le monde si aisément.

Pour bien comprendre comment Loveless régissait Darkness, alors que tout le monde la voyait en tant qu'enfant, il fallait replacer les évènements dans leur contexte. En arrivent Loveless avait créer love Potter, un personnage que tout le monde connaissait comme la jeune nièce de la famille dersley. Ce rôle lui avait permis plus facilement d'infiltrer les maisons voisine car qui se méfie d'une adorable poupée au long cheveux blanc avec des immenses yeux mauve/rosée. En même temps tout le monde croyait, après avoir été formater, que Loveless Darkness était la fondatrice du village il y as plus de 700 an déjà. Leur pauvre fondatrice c'était ensuite retrouver maudis éternellement pour la cupidité des gens qui habitait autre fois en ses lieux voilà pourquoi elle vivait toujours. La vampire appréciait grandement la magie car c'était la seule chose qui empêchait les muldus de comprendre que love et Loveless était la même personne, soit une vampire.

Selon ses plans les créatures magiques devaient venir habiter à Darkness, mais pas tout de suite, les muldus étaient trop instable encore pour leur permettre de connaitre le secret. Elle devait y aller doucement pour ne pas effrayer qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui elle allait inviter des vampires et des loup garous seulement à venir car ils ressemblaient encore assez aux humains pour ne pas trop le troubler.

Elle quitta la maison dersley après avoir dit à pétunia qu'elle allait jouer dehors, la femme humaine était vraiment une cream sans ses mauvais travers. Pétunia avait des mauvais coter à sa personnalité, triste de constater que la pauvre femme avait laisser ses défauts entraver sa relation avec Lily, sa petite sœur. Maintenant, pétunia devait apprendre à vivre avec la peine de n'avoir jamais sue apprécier sa sœur lorsqu'elle était vivante, en un sens cette perte et constat avait pousser pétunia à s'améliorer pour être un meilleur être humain. Vernon n'en était que plus fier encore car sa femme chérie aidait tout ceux qu'elle croisait et faisait la différence dans plusieurs vies. Désormais pétunia était accomplie et heureuse de simplement aider les autres véritablement, peu importe qu'ils soient humains, anglait, asiatique ou même magique, elle aidait tant qu'elle pouvait sans jamais attendre en retour. Son cher mari aidait aussi, mais moins que pétunia.

Loveless ne pouvait qu'être impressionner à quel point ses premier sujets d'expérience était devenus lumineux dans leur façon d'être. Dudley aussi était un succès flagrant, mais pas comme ses parents. L'expérience mener sur Dudley était de voir combien de vie une personne pouvait vivre s'il n'oubliait pas leur souvenir d'une vie à une autres. C'était donc avec ce but en tête que Loveless avait créer des simulations à l'intérieur de la tête de Dudley, l'enfant avait donc eu l'impression de quitter son corps pour vivre une nouvelle vie autre part. Le même processus avait été reprit 7 fois lorsque Loveless décida de le laisser reprendre sa vie de Dudley dersley. En revenant totalement conscient, après les 7 heures comateux ou l'expérience avait eu lieu, Dudley démontra une très grande sagesse ainsi qu'une sérénité bienfaitrice. C'était comme si on regardait un vieillard dans le corps d'un enfant.

Naturellement, la vampire voulus récompenser l'humain de si bien répondre à ses tests, alors elle lui donna sa nécromancie à Dudley qui avait déjà montrer qu'il était magique pour le bonheur de ses parents. Au début Dudley n'avait rien montré de spécial lors d'un transfère mais quelque seconde plus tard ses yeux devinrent totalement blancs et se mirent à briller comme des étoiles. L'enfant restait toutefois silencieuse, puis lorsque tout fut finis il s'évanouir, tombent lourdement sur le sol, Loveless en profita pour observer mien son « cousin ». Maigre, blond lumineux, une peau saine, des yeux moins porcin qu'anciennement et un visage moins rond plus effiler comme sa mère. On peut affirmer aisément que Dudley était beau sans être un top model, loin de la même. Sans plus faire de cas Loveless était parti laissent Dudley sur le sol avec un oreiller sous la tête.

Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage de Loveless à ce souvenir, elle doutait que son créateur/père n'ai jamais connus un endroit comme celui qu'elle s'efforçait de créer. Son vœu le plus chère était de retrouver son prédécesseur et de lui offrir Darkness en cadeau. Elle savait qu'il avait été prince de Valachie et qu'il avait tout fait pour prendre soin de son peuple. Ses avec amertume que Loveless se rappela de la fin de l'histoire, la trahison de l'église et la déchéance d'un roi qui fut bon autre fois….

Darkness représentait une seconde chance que Loveless voulait lui donner même si elle ignorait totalement qui était son prédécesseur. Étrange n'es pas? Aimer autant quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas et d'ont on ne sait que des brides d'informations le concernent…l'amour ses bizarre surtout chez les vampires. Posséder l'éternité, mais tout de même tomber amoureux en seulement quelque instant, sans jamais en avoir conscience.

Loveless ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son créateur lui avait donner un nom si cruel _, Loveless, sans amour_ , était-ce parce que personne ne devait jamais l'aimer ou était-ce qu'elle était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit? _Pitoyable_. Jugea sombrement Loveless ne souriant plus.

Elle devait vite se ressaisir ou du moins cacher son mal-être momentané pour pouvoir convaincre les électriciens, mécaniciens et inventeurs qu'elle avait au préalable convoquer, de travailler ensembles à la fabrication de générateur d'énergie propre assez gros pour alimenter le village entier. Loveless voulait que Darkness n'est pas besoin de dépendre de qui que ce soit peu importe dans qu'elle but. Le village allait être auto-suffisant avant qu'elle ne le quitter pour aller autre part mener de nouvelle expérience.

La discussion avec les électriciens, mécaniciens et inventeurs, prit beaucoup de temps et de compromis mais finalement tous commençaient à travailler sur le model que Loveless avait dessiner (elle _cherchait toujours à tout connaitre par curiosité_ ). Les humains virent lady Loveless quitter la salle sans un sourire ou même changer d'expression.

C'était connue de tous que la lady était en permanence impassible et détacher, il n'était pas rare que les gens pensent que la petite lady vienne d'un autre monde. Bien souvent, la lady donnait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol, les robes sorties d'une autre époque qu'elle portait renforçant ainsi l'impression surnaturel l'entourant, tout comme l'ombrelle qui ne la quittait jamais sauf la nuit.

Tout le monde appréciait la lady maudite, elle prenait tant soin des habitants de Darkness que personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que lui tenir rigueur de son manque d'expression ou de son détachement vis-à-vis de tous.

Elle avait tant fait pour améliorer la vie ici, a Darkness, elle avait poussé les gens à construire une école permettent aux enfants et aux ados de ne plus avoir à faire des heures de transport à chaque jour pour seulement aller à l'école. Elle avait également fait construire une clinique, un adroit pour conserver la nourriture et une usine du traitement de l'eau potable.

Peu à peu Darkness devenait comme la vision d'un village parfait selon Loveless qui n'espérait seulement qu'il plaise à son créateur, tout le reste était sans intérêt pour elle. Beaucoup de gens resterait surpris de voir que le village était dirigé par une vampire. Après tous, dans toutes les pages les plus sombres du surnaturel maléfique, il n'y a pas plus terrible tradition que celle du vampire : parias, même parmi les démons, du moins selon de Montague Summers.

Loveless ne pouvait pas décider si Montague avait raison ou pas. Était-elle si monstrueuse? Était-elle si malfaisante qu'elle devait impérativement être détruite? Est-ce que son créateur qui avait pourtant tant souffert, devait-il être supprimer également? Loveless n'était pas croyante, mais les anciens souvenirs de son maitre concernent la religion, lui donnait presque envie de prier dans l'espoir vint de recevoir une réponse.

Les souvenirs de Loveless ainsi que de son créateur se mélangeait ensemble dans la tête de la petite vampire, c'était très étrange car les deux ensemble de souvenir ne prévenait pas du même temps. Les souvenirs du créateur de Loveless dataient d'au moins plusieurs centaines d'année alors que ceux de Loveless ne datait que depuis 10 an environ.

La vampirette ne pouvait que se languir en l'absence de son créateur….mais pour combien de temps? Tôt ou tard la sérénité que Loveless ressentait en ce moment laissera sa place à la violence terrible habitent le mal-être de la vampire….

 _Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être abandonné à votre sort, seul dans les ténèbres, par la personne qui devait vous y guider?_


	8. Chapter 8

Une fille courait à la nuit tomber dans les sous terrain du manoir familial. Les dédales de tunnel servaient à cacher des secrets inavouables que la famille avait accumuler aux fils du temps mais pour l'heure la fille ne se souciait pas des sombre souvenir qui y habitait, elle voulait uniquement échapper à son poursuiveur. Cet homme qui aurait due l'aider, l'aimer et la protéger, mais qui s'avéra être emplie de haine à son encontre ainsi que de jalousie. Il jalousait son frère, le père de la fille car ce dernier avait hérité de la direction de la famille. Alors naturellement l'homme avait tuer son frère en l'empoisonnent, mais comble de malheur le frère avait une fille qui devait disparaitre et quel meilleur moyen qu'en prétendant qu'elle c'était perdus dans les souterrains.

Tout cela avait conduit au moment présent, une fille en vêtement léger courent dans les souterrains glacials avec son oncle qui cherche à la tuer. Le cœur de la fille battait à tout rompre et son esprit restait axer sur l'ordre de son père* _cours et ne reste jamais seul avec mon frère*._

Elle devait se hâter car l'oncle tira une balle qui faillit l'atteindre, elle bifurqua brusquement dans un corridor totalement inconnue et peu entretenue mais elle n'en avait que faire de cela. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que le corridor menait vers la prison du roi sans vie. Trop rapidement la fille fut confrontée au choix de faire face à son oncle ou d'entrer dans la pièce très peu engageante, sa décision prise elle poussa la porte lourde dévoilent le corps semblent dessécher d'un être étrange.

Un autre coup de feu retentie, mais cette fois-ci la balle toucha la fille à l'épaule arrosant efficacement les alentour de sang, notamment le corps. L'oncle narguait sa nièce jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit écœurent se fasse entendre. Le corps mort n'était plus si mort et la suite des évènements ne fut qu'un désordre sanglent pour le prouver...

Le corps mort se leva et déchiqueta littéralement l'oncle en morceaux avec des bruit troublant, les organes pendait mollement du corps mutiler de l'homme. Le corps mort jouissait clairement de déchiqueter l'humain à en juger par le rire fou débordent de sadisme. La fille pleurait de peur et de choc à la vision de son oncle autant mutiler puis la créature se pencha vers elle et dit ...

Une femme se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit le souffle court en se remémorent le rêve/cauchemarde qui l'assaillait depuis des années maintenant. Un cauchemarde qui était davantage une mémoire très douloureuse…. Le réveille disait qu'il était à peine 3 heure du matin alors la femme se leva et se prépara pour sa journée de travail.

Cette femme se nommait Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing était la chef de la prestigieuse famille Hellsing, officiellement des nobles, mais en réalité ils étaient des chasseurs du surnaturel. Integra était la seul pure sang Hellsing, si on veut, puisque tous les autre ne l'était que par alliance ou affiliation. De sa famille il ne restait plus qu'elle, mais Integra ne s'en souciait aucunement. Une fois la femme prête elle quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre son bureau et commencer à travailler. Évidemment, son fidèle majordome walter c. dornez allias l'ange de la mort, ne dormait pas et vint la trouver pour lui donner son courrier ainsi que son déjeuner. walter était un homme qui aimait être impeccable et irréprochable, étonnent quand on connait son dossier, il est un tueur de sang-froid aimant supprimer des êtres humain/vampire etc. Integra ne l'avait jamais vue à l'œuvre, mais elle estimait que cela devait être effroyable à regarder.

Ses penser aurait pu divaguer longtemps encore si un certain roi sans vie ce n'était pas manifester. Integra soupira en regardent le bras traversent sa poitrine ( _sans lui faire mal_ ) pour saisir le vin sur le plateau que walter venait d'apporter. En se retournent Integra put voir son servent le plus puisent qui la narguait de se sourire si caractéristique.

Face à elle se tenait Alucard le vampire le plus puissent jamais répertorier, il était connu comme le no life King dans Hellsing. Integra regrettait presque d'avoir éveiller le vampire i an car l'homme avait été d'une compagnie fort déplaisante. Il passait son temps à se moquer de tout et n'obéissait uniquement qu'à des ordres directs et clair. Si par malheur on laissait une faille le vampire allait automatiquement l'utiliser contre vous. Voilà comment Integra avait perdus un de ses hommes de main, elle avait donné pour ordre à Alucard de supprimer le vampire renégat qu'ils chassaient tout en prenant soin de ses coéquipier humain. Le hic ses que prendre soin peut signifier _s'assurer que la personne va bien_ où signifier _faire disparaitre cette personne_ Integra l'appris à la dure...

Sinon le vampire passait son temps à effrayer tout ceux qu'il pouvait sans attaquer directement puisque son maitre lui avait défendue de tuer qui que ce soit ou de les blessés.

Alors tout cela menait au fait que le vampire enquiquinait son maitre avec passion. Il intervenait même dans des discutions qui ne le regardait pas tout en terrorisent les inviter de la chef d'Hellsing, après tous ses choquent de voir un homme traverser le bureau comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentie.

\- hello sir Hellsing a l'appareille. Dit froidement Integra ennuyer par le vampire qui jouait à faire buguer son ordinateur quand Integra voulait l'utiliser.

\- ah...eh sir ...on m'a donné votre numéraux si on faisait face à des circonstances étranges et je pense que la ressente vague de meurtre à Londres est due à quelque chose de non-humain ! oh je suis capitaine francis brown, navrer de ne pas maitre présenter en premier. Déclara rapidement un homme peu sur.

\- parler moi des crimes. Ordonna la femme.

\- et bien, certain des corps retrouver présentait des marques de morsure mais énormément de disparition a été constater également. Sur 50 disparue nous en avons retrouvé que 5 qui présentait de multiple morsure. Et il y as plus car l'un des corps retrouvait avait des attribut ...étrange. exposa l'homme toujours peu sure de lui.

\- attribut étrange ?

\- oui, l'un des bras était littéralement une aile d'oiseau ! Si je croyais en la magie je dirais que cette personne essayait de devenir un oiseau, mais a été tuer au milieu du processus... Il y a aussi des poils gris qui ont été retrouver près des corps mais les analyse à révéler que ses poiles appartenait à une espace de loup humanoïde, ce qui est impossible évidement. La police de Londres piétine, pouvez-vous nous aider. Supplia pratiquement l'homme effrayer par ses propres constatations.

\- Hellsing Corp. vont envoyer des gens enquêter ne vous inquiéter pas. nous prenons la situation en main. Nous serons la bientôt, au revoir. ALUCARD ! sanglant vampire !arrête tout de suite de bousiller cet ordinateur qui ne ta rien fait !

Alucard sourie victorieux puis demanda ceci à Integra avec un regard vicieux :

Pourquoi aider ses humains. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient incapables de faire face seule à la menace.

Integra sue que le message la visait directement car Alucard reprochait à la famille Hellsing son enfermement, mais également autre chose qu'Integra n'arrivait pas à trouver. Le vampire voulait clairement supprimer les Hellsing pour cela' mais ne pouvait pas à cause du contrat le lien à Integra.

Évidement la femme avait essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez sans succès. Peu importe ce qu'Hellsing avait commis comme pécher, Alucard leur en voudrait toujours….

Alucard bien conscient des penser de sa maitresse aurait voulus lui dire que la seule façon de se faire pardonner serait de lui rendre sa précieuse Loveless datura, car seul lui pouvait vraiment l'aimer véritablement. Voilà pourquoi elle était _sans amour, après_ tout mieux vaut de n'être jamais aimer que d'être aimer par les mauvaises personnes...


	9. Chapter 9

[Titre du document]

Loveless était contente car ses expériences se comportait exactement comme elle s'attendait qu'ils fassent. Une fois que la cupidité des gens fut retirer de leur esprit, ils se mirent à faire ce qu'ils aimaient faire pour le simple plaisir de les accomplir. En inhibant la violence du cœur des gens, Loveless les avait aussi guéries de plusieurs de leur mauvais penchant et bien qu'ils leur en restaient, ils cherchaient à s'améliorer seul, que demander de mieux?

Puis la vampire avait commencer à introduire des créatures magiques dans Darkness et il n'y avait pas eu de problème mais il est vrai que les humain avait principalement vue des vampires, des loup-garous, des banshee's, des merfolk's, des veela's, des harpies (sous _forme semi-humaine_ ), des elfes et des lutins. À date toute ses créatures ressemblaient vaguement à des humains donc peux être que les gens n'avaient pas de difficulté à les intégrer dans Darkness à cause de cela, mais Loveless avait prévue d'inviter des trolls des plaines amazonienne. Cette race de troll était loin des trolls anglais, la première sorte était très intelligente, pratiquait le voodo, mangeait beaucoup de viande ( _humain en autre_ ) et était une race de fiers guerriers à la peau bleu/vert. Bien souvent cette race avait des très grandes dents viser à la place des crocs de la mâchoire inferieur, en somme rien de semblable avec les êtres qu'on nomme trolls en Angleterre.

La vampirette était également entrain de convaincre la meute de Fanrir grayback de se joindre au village Darkness. La partie n'était pas gagner mais Loveless avait bonne espoir.

L'intégration des créatures magique se passer plutôt bien aussi _(à cause du reformatage intensif que Loveless a fait aux humain)_ , les vampires fabriquaient au coter des humains des bâtisses capable de les protéger du soleil pour les journées, mais qui reste confortable et douillet tout de même. Les loup- garou avaient entrepris pour leur part de protéger le village des autres personnes pour rendre Darkness impossibles à pénétré pour les outsiders. Pour les remercier les villageois leur avait créer des maisons assez grandes pour accueillir toute leur meute en même temps car les loups détestaient se quitter. Maintenant le village était totalement autonome et l'ambiance qui y régnait était calme, douce et acceptante, nul n'était déprécier pour des raisons idiotes telle que l'apparence, les moyens financiers ou simplement les antécédents de la famille. Plusieurs des banshee's demanda à devenir doctor alors Loveless les y autorisa prestement tout comme elle autorisa plusieurs veela's et harpi's à apprendre respectivement la coiffures et l'ingénierie _(conformément à leur souhait). Les études à distance était vraiment une merveille_ décida Loveless.

Les vampires les plus vieux était devenue professeur pour partager leur connaissance avec les enfants et ados du village. Certains trolls, maitre voodo, avaient accepter de s'occuper des cours d'anatomie humain et créatures. Et l'école se trouvait ouvert à tous même si pour l'instant il y avait plus d'humain que de créatures magiques à l'intérieure. Loveless put révéler à tout le monde sa nature de vampire et puisqu'elle menait le village seul depuis son arriver on la nomma maire de Darkness ou reine comme on la surnommait souvent.

Encore une fois Loveless fut plus qu'heureuse d'avoir reformater les esprits des créatures aussi pour ne s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elle blesse les autres habitants. Bien on pouvait remettre son intégrité en compte ou son respect du libre arbitre plutôt défaillent mais pour l'instant sa simulation sim's dans la réalité allait plutôt merveilleusement bien, il n'y avait aucun vol, aucune agression, aucune personnes seul, aucune créature mépriser et tout le monde avait la place de s'épanouir ici, les uns permis les autres.

Alors que vaut-il mieux avoir un monde où on prétend que tous ont le libre arbitre ou un monde où tout le monde a une véritable chance d'être heureux sans avoir à se soucier de quel conque problème?

Qu'importe Loveless avait pris la décision pour eux.

En plus Loveless avait réunie l'argents de tout le monde pour que si l'un d'eux quitte, le village puissent s'assurer qu'ils avaient quelque chose pour vivre à l'extérieur des bras tendres de Darkness où tout était gratuits et mit à la disposition des villageois. Après tout, c'était plus simple et moins tentant si Loveless s'occupait des questions argent puisqu'elle, comme chaque vrai vampire, n'avait pas besoin de tout ce qui requière de l'argent. Nourriture? Elle ne mange jamais puisqu'elle boit que du sang. Électricité? Pourquoi payer lorsque vous aviez un générateur d'énergie propre à votre disposition. L'eau? Sérieusement si vous avez pas encore compris qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre, ses que vous avez besoin de vous réveiller! Ou au moins de réfléchie un peu…. En tout cas la meilleure personne pour gérer tout restait la petite vampire puisqu'elle était pour ainsi dire gratteuse et ne payait jamais pour quelque chose d'inutile. La seule chose qu'elle payait avec l'argent de tout le monde sans rechigner c'était, les études des habitants puisque pour l'instant les études professionnelles ne peuvent pas être donner dans Darkness à cause des divers gouvernements impliquer.

Le faux royaume que la petite vampire avait créer était vraiment confortable pour tout le monde mais Loveless eu l'impression que quelque chose manquait. A l'extérieur de Darkness il y avait des amusements comme des parcs, des restaurants et des cinémas mais l'ancienne taille de Darkness ne permettait pas de rentabiliser ce type de magasin, mais maintenant Darkness comportait plus de 765 personnes, amplement suffisent pour ce type de chose. Inutile de dire que très rapidement un cinéma fut construit avec des représentation le vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Puis Loveless voulus apporter un restaurent, peux être une pizzeria?

Elle n'était pas décider mais l'un des villageois fraichement arriver parla d'une pizzeria trop cool qui allait fermer à cause des animatroniques qui ci trouvait. Apparemment les animatoniques passait leur temps à essayer de tuer des gens la nuit donc les propriétaires voulait tout vendre pour se débarrasser. Voyant l'opportunité Loveless acheta chaque animatronique du restaurent le Fazbear Freddy's pizza ainsi que les animatroniques du Circus Baby's Pizza World pour les mêmes raisons… Évidement elle acheta aussi les attractions du Park qui fermait pour avoir tué trop d'employer et elle acheta les recettes du Fazbear puis elle expédiât le tout au restaurent qu'elle avait fait construire tout en recréant un Park d'attraction avec es manage. Les deux endroits de divertissement fut offert aux villageois, les elfes de maison et elfes des forêts décidèrent de s'occuper du restaurent alors que les lutins choisirent le Park d'attraction.

Des nouveaux arrivants se joignirent également à Darkness avec Fanrir et sa meute. Il s'agissait de demi-humain demi-créatures. Ces nouveaux arrivent souhaita aider avec la protection du village, le maintien et le Park. Partout où vous regardiez vous pouviez voir des personnes heureuses et épanouis dans leur vie.

Si seulement Loveless pouvait rester ici, mais hélas une lettre arriva sur le 31 juillet 1987 adresser à love Potter alias Loveless Hellsing-Darkness en provenance de Durmstrang. Heureusement, seul Loveless vit cette lettre, car depuis 3 an elle avait effacé tout souvenir relier à love Potter de la tête de tout le monde surtout des Dersley's, donc cela ferait mauvais genre si une lettre adresser à un fantôme était retrouver. Elle voulait plus avoir à jouer un rôle alors c'était pour cela que Loveless avait détruit son déguisement et elle ne pansait plus jamais avoir à l'utiliser. S'est donc contrarier qu'elle allât voir Dudley Dersley, son sujet de test favori. Il était certain que Dudley avait aussi ressues une lettre de cette école de magie!

…...peut-être que cela pourrait être une expérience amusante? Comment des outsiders feraient face à un être parfaitement formater selon mes paramètres? Probablement mal…cool j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'ai fait de Dudley un nécromancien pour conserver la capacité sans que je doive nécessairement la posséder. J'avais fait pareil avec beaucoup de compétence mais j'avais conservé la magie des fils, la magie du sang _(juste parce que ses amusent un vampire avec ce type de magie)_ , la métamorphose, le charme incube/succube pour renforcer son charme vampirique, la magie fourchelangue et la magie d'invocation démoniaque. Toute les autres magies ont été donner à des sujets de tests qui réponde a 100 % au modification psychologique que Loveless leur ont apporter ( _dans le but totalement intéresser de voir ce qui va se passer évidement_ ). Elle a donné la magie des plantes à Nymeria grayback _(le premier enfant de Fanrir grayback, un loup-garou hermaphrodite de rand oméga, très intelligent âgée de 8 an_ ), puis elle remit la magie des glaces a une petite fille qui était de passage dans un autre village avec son père et sa mère, son nom était Luna lovegood. C'était une petite fille blonde âgée de 6 an originaire de l'Angleterre, ses parents et elle étaient en Roumanie pour trouver un _Balaur_ ou un _strigoï_ mais leur chemin rencontra celui d'une _Moroï_ , en l'occurrence une Loveless un peu ennuyer. Et pour la magie d'esprit, Loveless en fit plusieurs copies de sa capacité et en a remis à chaque enfant choisit, comme sa Luna, nymeria et Dudley pouvaient également l'utiliser. Nymeria et Dudley faisaient partis des personnes parfaitement reformaté qui se trouvait à Darkness mais Luna était un électron libre. Ce seul fait passionnait beaucoup Loveless qui y voyait un amusement infini. C'était comme regarder un drôle de petit animal inconnue pour voir ce qu'il allait faire si on le soumet à divers stimuli.

Loveless avait presque envie d'aller à Poudlard juste pour observer mieux Luna. La blonde agissait déjà comme les gens reprogrammer qui habitaient Darkness sans que Loveless ai fait quoi que ce soit, dans un autre contexte la vampire aurait beaucoup aimer être son amie mais présentement le cynisme de son créateur la dominait trop pour se comporter comme un humain commun.

Fort heureusement pour Loveless Dudley se trouvait actuellement dans un cimetière à écouter chanter une chanteuse d'opéra morte il y a 500 an. Le nécromancien c'était pris d'amour pour la musique d'opéra à cause d'une des nombreuses simulations de vie que Loveless lui avait fait vivre depuis les 3 an de l'enfant humain.

Hey, miss Loveless, j'ai reçus quelque chose d'une certaine école nommer durmstrang. Vous en savez quelque chose~. Chantonna doucement Dudley.

Loveless observa l'humain qu'elle avait toujours connus, Dudley avait toujours les cheveux blonds mais beaucoup plus sain qu'anciennement. L'apparence de l'enfant avait depuis longtemps changer, il était loin le bébé obéisse surtout comparer en beau jeune homme très finement musclé, habiller d'une tenue noire semblable à celle des ninjas.

Chez les nécromanciens il était de coutume qu'ils sacrifices un attribut de leur corps (yeux, langue, corde vocal, conduit auditif, apparence, un membre ou même un organe, bien que le dernier choix soit rare), Dudley pour sa part avait choisi de sacrifier son apparence. Voilà pourquoi Dudley allait faire son sacrifice après son baptême nécromant lors de samhain, toute fois le nécromancien se dédit corps et âme après ce rituel. Si un utilisateur ne se dévoue pas totalement à l'art de la nécromancie il ou elle risquait de ce faire dévorer par les morts eux même. Dudley avait prévu de cacher totalement son visage avec des tissues noir et lourd de sorte à ce qu'on ne voyant plus aucune parcelle de peau. Il portera même des lunettes noires comme les aviateurs pour que personne ne voyant jamais ce a quoi il ressemble.

La vie d'un nécromancien ressemblait beaucoup à la vie des prêtres bouddhistes a la différence près que les nécromanciens exerçaient plus de rituel mortel. Jamais un nécromancien sacrifierait un être vivent mais les morts leurs appartient pleinement. Il n'est pas rare qu'une âme morte soit attacher à un nécromancien pour l'éternité.

Ses une école de magie situer au nord de la Russie. Ses l'école de nymeria, je vais y aller. Répondis simplement la fille vampire avant de retourner dans ses penser.

Évidement le seul établissement qui correspondait à un nécromancien, une vampire et un loup-garou, était durmstrang qui acceptait les êtres sombres uniquement. Loveless trouvait que Poudlard ne convenait pas à cause de Dumbledore. Le vieux n'était pas net et bien que Loveless appréciait tourner en bourrique ce genre de personne, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre jusqu'à ses « 11an » pour aller à l'école magique.

 _Nh, que de possibilité…. Mouhahahaha ria sombrement Loveless pendent que son ombre semblait se changer en une sorte de démon aux yeux rouge sanglent…._


	10. Chapter 10

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin et Loveless ainsi que ses deux sujets de test favori étaient plus que prêt à aller à durmstrang. Pour ci rendre il faut aller au port magique le plus proche, le port _eforie nord_ se trouvait être le plus proche du village Darkness, mais il restait à plus de 300 kilomètre. Le nombreux port magique était en réalité pas magique dans le sens conventionnel, les ports appartenaient seulement à des êtres faisant partie du monde magique. Les bateaux que les élèves de durmstrang devaient emprunter sont des galions (bateaux pirates) qui commenceront le voyage comme tous les bateaux normaux, mais lorsqu'ils ne seront plus visibles ils vont plonger sous l'eau pour aller plus vite. Le voyage vers l'école caché dure d'enviro heure dépendamment de l'endroit d'où la navire part.

Vernon avait prévu de conduire Dudley, nymeria et Loveless _(l'homme à proposer d'emmener Loveless puisqu'elle va aller dans un endroit proche du port) j_ usqu'à l'hôtel Vera près du port mais Loveless préférait éviter de permettre à Vernon de quitter Darkness. La vampire devait contrôler tous les paramètre entourent ses sujets de tests pour avoir des résulta concluent et non corrompus qui comblerait la curiosité de Loveless. Heureusement, la vampire avait un permis de conduire ( _merci à la magique_ ), elle put donc raccompagner Dudley et nymeria jusqu'à durmstrang. Bien sûr elle ne leur dit pas qu'elle y assistait également _(juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemblait et pour avoir son diplôme reconnu par les sorciers_ ), Loveless avait prévue de leur dire que lorsqu'ils la verraient à la cérémonie d'entré. D'ailleurs la rentrée à durmstrang était bizarre pour la vampire, car elle connaissait habituellement tous les détails des endroits où elle allait, donc la politique secrètes de durmstrang l'agaçait puisqu'elle ignorait tout de cette endroit. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle mette en œuvre des expériences si elle ne connaissait pas les futurs paramètres déjà mit en place dans l'école? Es une école 100% magie sombre? Es que les élèves sont aussi bizarres que le quelque sorcier anglait qu'elle avait déjà rencontrer? Es que l'école est régie par un homme semblable à Dumbledore? Si oui peux elle le manipuler comme un jouet?

Bon elle avait une bonne idée de la réponse a la dernière question mais elle supposait qu'il y avait des êtres en ce monde qui ne pouvait pas être manipuler…du moins elle espérait.

Dudley tu est prêt. Murmura Loveless sans sentiment particulier dans la voix.

….oui, lady Loveless. Je vous remercie de me raccompagner jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Déclara Dudley.

Dudley avait réalisé le rituel qui faisait de lui un vrai nécromancien et avait également sacrifier son apparence, maintenant personne ne pouvait savoir ce à quoi le jeune dersley ressemblait réellement. Loveless se demandait comment allait réagir les autres élèves à cette différence notable. Qu'importe la réaction, elle était certaine de pouvoir bien s'amuser ou au moins s'instruire un peu plus sur les réactions humaine typique. Après tout Loveless n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était être un humain puisqu'elle avait commencé son existence en étant à 100% vampire….. Et Darkness ne pouvait pas l'instruire depuis qu'elle avait rectifier tout ce qu'elle considérait comme inutile ou nocif.

Loveless ainsi que Dudley alla au bâtiment grayback _(l'endroit ou toute la meute de grayback habite)_ pour ramasser nymeria et enfin quitter Darkness. En arrivent ils purent voir nymeria attendre tranquillement sur le bord de la porte presser de retourner à durmstrang pour compléter sa deuxième année ainsi que commencer sa première année de spécialisation.

Le jeune loup garou hermaphrodite se pressa pour entrer dans la voiture de Loveless ( _emprunter à Vernon_ ) et dit :

Merci, je suis heureux de faire le voyage avec vous.

Nul besoin de me remercier puisque nous allons au même endroit. Répondis gentiment Loveless.

Leur voyage commença officiellement maintenant.

Quelque heure plus tard les trois voyageurs arriva à l'hôtel Vera, ils allaient restez à cet hôtel jusqu'à ce que le galion les menant à durmstrang arrive ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, mais pour être sure la chambre d'hôtel a été louer pour 24 heure. Ils purent explorer un peu en attendent, l'océan proche était magnifique reflètent le soleil comme une peinture d'un artiste particulièrement romantique. Les gens marchaient alentour des trois élèves de durmstrang en les évitent mais aucuns des gens ne virent pas que Loveless avait la grandeur d'un enfant car elle utilisait un sort de dissimulation. La magie était vraiment utile même si elle complique beaucoup les choses.

Finalement le galion les menant à durmstrang arriva au début de la soirée et Loveless purent voir tous les élèves qui allaient au même endroit qu'elle. Il y avait environs 50 à 75 élèves attendant que le bateau soit totalement immobile. Une fois fait une planche fut installer ( _évidement les muldus ne vit pas le bateau pirate parce que s'ils pouvaient voir ils seraient clairement troublés_ ) les élèves purent monter et leurs parents leur dirent au revoir.

Une fois que tout le monde monta à bord le capitaine se présenta.

Bonsoir, je suis Freddy Kruger le capitaine de ce galion. Je vais vous emmener à durmstrang mais vous n'êtes pas autorisée à savoir ou l'école est en particulier. Vous allez donc tous me faire le plaisir de descendre dans la cale, le premier qui essaie de tricher, je l'assomme es clair? Bon allez, les enfants. Déclara le capitaine d'une voix râpeuse et sèche.

Personne ne répondit au capitaine qui semblait particulièrement effrayant _(pour les humains puisque Loveless le trouvait juste adorable avec son sal caractère_ ), les élèves de durmstrang se dépêchas de descendre dans la cale du sombre bateau puis le navire quitta le port. Dudley et nymeria restaient ensemble pendant que Loveless alla se promener un peu partout dans la cale. Les autres élèves étaient installés un peu partout dans la cale aménager confortablement avec des divans et des tables basses. Au fond de la cale il y avait des couchettes si les élèves voulaient aller dormir, mais là plus part des élèves ne voulaient pas dormir puisqu'ils étaient soit très effrayer part le capitaine et son équipage _(l'équipage n'a pas été présenter, mais on les voyaient vaquer à leur occupation)_ soit ils étaient trop nerveux pour y arriver. La vampirette pour sa part se contentait d'observer les matelots travailler pour le restent de la nuit.

L'équipage du galion ressemblait beaucoup aux pirates des histoires pour une raison quel conque. La vampire comprise qu'elle s'ennuyait lorsqu'elle se surprit à vouloir que l'équipage chante « _des femmes du rhum et d'la bière_ »…

Fort heureusement ils arrivaient à l'ile sur lequel durmstrang résidait, les élèves n'auraient pas tolérer d'être en mer plus longtemps. L'ile était très grande avec beaucoup de bois, de lac et de prairie toute fois l'école ne semblait pas très grand, peut-être 3 ou 4 étage. L'école ressemblait grandement à un château fort datant du 17 siècle, le type de château qui pourrait aisément résister à plusieurs attaques successives particulièrement violente. Toute fois cela ne semblait pas être un château confortable comme Poudlard, Loveless avait vue Poudlard que grâce à tous ses sorciers et sorcières qui la nourrissait de leur sang lorsqu'elle était avec Voldemort. Le confort n'était pas très importent pour Loveless après tout un vampire a un sang très froid, à peine 10 ° c à 15° c donc un endroit très froid ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle voyait bien que les humains l'entourent semblait avoir froid donc elle supposa qu'il devait être très inconfortable pour eux d'être là où ils étaient…. Haussent les épaules elle passa son chemin pour suivre les guides _(des professeurs surement_ ) les menant à l'intérieure de durmstrang. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de voute ouvert laissent voir un immense portrait de Nérida Vulchanova, la fondatrice de l'école selon la légende, dominait les deux escaliers parallèles mènent à une porte très grande en fer recouvert de givre. Un sentiment de sévérité se dégageait de toute la structure même de durmstrang. Loveless savait que les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard ressentaient de l'enchantement en arrivent pour la première fois à ce château mais elle se sentie plus réconforter par la sévérité froide de durmtsrang pour une raison qu'elle ignore. C'était comme aller dans un endroit semblable à votre maison, un endroit portent inconnue vous réconforte comme si vous y aviez toujours habitez.

Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec son créateur, songea Loveless un peu mélancolique. La vampire se sentait de plus en plus mélancolique et perdus sans quelle ni puis rien, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle expérimentait sur des sujets à la limite de l'obsession. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses tests et non sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des familles . Tout le reste était sans intérêt, dénuer de sens ou d'amusement….

Mais malgré sa conviction Loveless avait de plus en plus l'impression que son nom était la meilleure façon de la qualifier. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à panser c'était comment elle pouvait marcher parmi des millions d'humains et de créatures magique sans jamais se sentir concerner, comme si elle marchait dans une autre dimension et ne faisait que les voir brièvement.

C'était vraiment ridicule, Loveless le savait, mais que devait-elle faire pour arrêter de ressentir ça? Va-t-elle en guérir et penser par la suite que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe ou va-t-elle se vider peu à peu de tout sentiment pour ne laisser que de la folie à l'intérieur d'elle? tant de question et aucune réponse….

Son train de panser fut couper lorsqu'un homme mal raser avec des dents pourries parla assez fort pour la déranger dans ses réflexions.

….. Vous êtes à durmstrang! Vous devez faire honore à l'institut et en aucun cas vous êtes autorisée à échouer. Si vous échouer vous êtes renvoyez ! suis-je clair. Bon maintenant entrer dans la salle à manger et assister vous ou vous voulez, je m'en fous. Grogna l'homme que Loveless surnomma « gargamelle ».

Suite à ce message ….eh….lourd de sens, tous les nouveaux arrivent entraine dans la salle à manger( _Loveless ne c'était même pas aperçus qu'ils étaient passés par la porte sous le tableau de la fondatrice et qu'ils avaient marché pendant un temps_ ). La pièce était grande avec un plafond bas, des murs gris ternes tout comme le sol et plusieurs dizaines de table ronde avec environ 10 chaise alentour se trouvait disséminer partout. Il n'y avait aucun signe que les profs mangent avec les élèves.

Plusieurs élèves remarquèrent Loveless entrer après tout une albinos dégagent un sentiment à la fois passionnent et terrifient, ce n'était pas commun vous en conviendrez. En quelque instant plusieurs personne a différente table invitaient Loveless à s'assoir avec eux mais elle choisit une table vide _(il en restait heureusement_ ) et laissa les gens choisirai qui allait venir lui tenir compagnie. Elle n'eut pas à attendre puisqu'un garçon vint s'assoir à coter elle pour lui demander de quelle race elle était. Il se présenta lui-même comme étant un zmeys ( _dragon humanoïde avec les jambes recouvert d'écaille)._ En premier Loveless lui demanda son nom, ce à quoi il rebondie en rougissent de son manque de politesse :

Viktor.

Satisfaite Loveless répondis qu'elle était simplement un paria parmi les démons en sourient. Viktor ne compris pas mais Loveless termina son message par un simple :

 _Je me nomme Loveless, cher zmeys, accepterait tu de te soumettre à des tests_?


End file.
